


Conjured Blessing

by dondena



Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: Experimental pregnancy, Forced Pregnancy, Kidnapping, Mpreg, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dondena/pseuds/dondena
Summary: Demona has plans for motherhood, but it's not the typical way. She has someone else set in her sights to help her with it. But how will it go?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Demona and Sevarius had been working together for a long time, via having met when working with David Xanatos formally. Now, the two of them worked together by themselves. 

Sevarius was a top biologist and geneticist. He had made clones and mutated humans, all for his own interests, and having been paid for them in the past. He was considered a great threat. He had even engineered a deadly virus for Demona at her request to destroy humans at one time. 

Demona was quite an ancient gargoyle, or gargess, hence being a female gargoyle. One of only two that lived mainly in New York City. She had once been part of the Wyvern Clan a long time ago, a thousand plus years ago. Now she was on her own. She was a mother to the only other female in her ex-clan. She was smart and adapted to nearly anything. As the times had changed through the centuries, she had adapted to it all. She had managed to become immortal through making a deal with a human and three magical sisters. She even had the gift of being human in daylight, unlike the other gargoyles, who turned to stone, also thanks to another magical being too. 

Demona was proud of all the things she had done in her life to get to where she was now, but she still wished her dream of eliminating all humans off the face of the Earth had come true, and it was because of her accursed ex-mate. 

She had feelings of late that she wanted to be a new mother, but this time, for real; to raise a hatchling of her own. But, her ability to turn human during the day was a big risk for any pregnancy. The daily changes would more than likely cause a miscarriage. She had to think of something else, as well as what male would be the father of her child. Demona knew she didn’t want Goliath to be the father, and Thailog was not an option either. 

She went to Sevarius to tell him what she wanted. She was working with a man that could make anything possible with everything that he knew about in biology and genetics. 

“Sevarius, since we had successfully cloned all the gargoyles once, I want to have something similar done again, but different this time. I want a full biological child of my own, and our breeding year is still years away. I want what was denied to me.” Demona explained. 

“Well, there might be a way to make that happen, Demona, way before the breeding year.” Sevarius replied. “It’s a long shot and never done before, but it is a chance. I would think that your daily changes back and forth from gargoyle to human and so forth would be too risky for you to carry a child. But, if you choose your male carefully, I could whip up something special in that would make the male carry your child for you, unless you want your daughter to carry?” the man explained. 

“No. I don’t want this forced on my daughter. I want to take a different route; to see if a gargoyle child can be born a different way than by egg breeding. It takes them too long to incubate and hatch. I am agreeable to it if you think this plan will work.” Demona decreed with an evil smirk. 

Sevarius had the go ahead to start this experiment. The thoughts were exciting to think about. 

Demona thought carefully who she wanted the father to be of the child, and who the experiment would take place on. 

Of course, not Goliath. She hated him too much. 

Hudson was too old. 

Broadway was almost the perfect size, but he was also Angela’s new mate. He was also the clan’s cook. 

Lexington was way too small for her likes, although his smarts were nearly as good as hers. 

Bronx was the clan’s pet, so that was a no go too. 

And then, there was Brooklyn. Demona remembered how he had almost come over to believing her about humans once. She knew that he hated her guts now, but it definitely gave her the idea. He was young and handsome. He also had exotic looks compared to the others, with his beaked face and horns. He was the leader of the Trio, and second in command, with no mate in sight. He also had a tough department in the love game. He was perfect to do this test on. 

Demona also had a thought if her and Brooklyn’s genes were mixed, there might be a chance to have a pure red gargoyle. With a possibility of the baby inheriting Brooklyn’s red color more so, and her red hair, it might be something special, indeed. 

She knew Brooklyn wouldn’t like this idea, but she would make sure it happened, one way or another. Then, there was the luring him into a trap to nab him. It wasn’t always so easy. She would find a way. Demona had made her choice.


	2. Chapter 2

The gargoyle clan was a force for good, no matter how bad things got. They just did their best to protect the city, despite everything going on for them, with the Quarrymen around and everything, which meant they had to be really careful, more than before. 

Brooklyn had been feeling quite down these days. Everyone seemed to have someone but him in the clan. He had his job of second in command, but there really was nothing else special going on for him. He had hoped to win Angela’s heart, just as he had tried with Maggie, but it wasn’t meant to be. Angela had chosen Broadway instead, and Maggie had chosen Talon.

Lex was almost always babysitting baby Alex now, or playing with technology. 

Broadway spent time with Angela when he wasn’t cooking. They spent time in the library the most, or went out on dates when not on patrol. Brooklyn hated patrolling with them. It made him feel jealous. 

Goliath had his human friend, Elisa as his new mate. 

Hudson was the oldest and had been without a mate for so long and didn’t want another. He had Bronx to hang with the most. 

Even David had Fox. And Owen also watched Alex too. 

Sometimes, Brooklyn thought about leaving the clan, but surely, he would find a mate of his own someday, when the time was right. He was so lonely. The clan was so small and it needed some new blood in it. And the only other female around was his most hated rival, Demona. There was no way he would ever go to her. He would never trust her again after she had used and betrayed him. 

The clan had one of its rare nights off to do nothing but what they wished to do with themselves. But Brooklyn just wasn’t finding much pleasure in finding something to do to enjoy himself. 

With little to do, he decided to take a glide around the city to just stretch his wings and get some air. He wouldn’t pass up protecting the humans either if it came to it. Little did he know that he was being watched. They had been watching for him for several nights... 

He flew closer to the lower buildings to hear of anything happening, and it wasn’t long before he began to hear a woman screaming. He wasn’t about to let this lady be harmed. He went to where his ears led him. 

A blonde lady had run into a dead end alley, and there were several men ganging up on her, wanting to take her purse, and to hurt her. 

“No! Don’t hurt me!” she cried out in terror. 

Brooklyn was watching from up above and didn’t like what he saw. He landed behind them. “You should do as the lady said.” he stated. 

“Mind your own business, freak!” one of the gang shouted back. 

“That’s it!” Brooklyn snapped, and flared his eyes white and let out a roar. He held his wings ready too. 

When they saw they had a gargoyle behind them, most of the punks took off. But one tried to charge Brooklyn, and he grabbed the man and threw him into a bunch of garbage cans, which then made him take off down the alley. 

Brooklyn let his eyes return to normal. “That was too easy.” he said before turning to the lady behind him. 

“Are you alright, ma’am?” he asked gently. 

She was sitting on the ground and there was this red demon asking if she was alright. “No! Stay away from me!” she shouted in fear. 

“I won’t hurt you. You’re alright now.” Brooklyn said gently, trying his best to not look intimidating. He tried reaching a hand out to her. 

“Stay away!” she shouted again and slapped him with her purse, and ran up the alley. 

He ducked his head away and she had struck his shoulder. Humans. But, just as she ran past the entrance, there was an exclamation, “Get the monster!” 

There were a bunch of hooded humans, sounding like men, with their hammers. 

Brooklyn knew he was in trouble. “Quarrymen!” He knew he had been set up. This was what made them so easy to lure in. 

He tried to run, but was tripped when a net just came out of nowhere and entrapped him in it. He fell to his knees. He struggled in the net, trying to get loose. He glanced up fearfully at his captors. 

One of the humans had his hammer raised, when suddenly, the hammer was ripped from his grasp. 

Brooklyn was shocked at first, but thought it was one of his clan first. But when he saw who it was and heard her voice, he knew there was more trouble ahead. 

“Great. Things just went from bad to worse.” he mumbled. 

Demona fought the Quarrymen off, saving him. But when she came up to Brooklyn, she saw that he was giving her a hateful stare back. 

“What do you want, Demona?” he demanded. 

“Oh, but that’s for me to know, and you to find out.” she smirked at him. Then, she pulled a gun out of her belt. 

Brooklyn saw the gun and thought she was going to kill him for a moment. She had been wanting to do so for a long time. If she killed him, there would be no second in command, but Broadway, Lexington, or Angela would all make good seconds too. 

Demona fired the gun, but what came out was a dart that hit him in the left shoulder, not a bullet. 

Brooklyn cried out and held his shoulder. He still knew he was in trouble. His vision got blurry and finally, blacked out on him. 

She had her chosen male. Demona smiled. Him being in a net made this a lot easier for her to carry him back to her hideout.   
…………….

Once she got him there, Demona and Sevarius got Brooklyn out of the net and tied him to a low bed. It was near some equipment that would be used later. 

Brooklyn was spread eagle-out of his limbs. His arms and legs were tied down securely in shackles. His tail was too. Then, Demona untied the belt that held his loincloth in place. Getting a proper sample was needed. 

Demona knew how to make that happen, even while Brooklyn was out. But so did Sevarius. 

A semen sample was taken. Sevarius examined it. There were plenty of good swimmers in there. 

“I think you’ve chosen your male well, Demona.” Sevarius said. 

“Good. Now, for my part.” she grinned. 

Days ago, Demona had had Sevarius make her ovulate with some hormones and an egg had been removed from her reproductive system. Now, it was ready to be fertilized. 

The egg was moved onto the slide with Brooklyn’s sperm. Through the microscope, the fertilization was observed. It didn’t take long. 

When the cells began to divide, it was time to freeze the zygote, as it was now, and not quite an embryo yet. It had to be frozen until what had to be done was done first. 

After the egg was put into the freezer, the two of them got to work on the surgery they were going to give Brooklyn. Demona watched his vitals while Sevarius did the surgery. Everything was ready.   
….…………

A few hours later, Brooklyn finally began to stir. 

His head felt groggy, and he tried to put a hand to it, but found he couldn’t. He felt his hands and looked up. His hand was tied down above his head. The same with his other one. 

Brooklyn tried to squirm in his bonds. He didn’t see anyone in sight at the moment. Fear began to take hold, but when he moved too much, he was rewarded with a powerful jolt of pain in his stomach. 

“Agh!” he grunted in pain and it made him stop moving. 

He tried to breathe, and he raised his head as far as he could to see what was wrong with him. He could feel pain in his lower belly, that was patched up with a bandage over it. He could feel his whole lower belly was throbbing. 

“What’s going on? Where am I?” Brooklyn asked. 

Then, a shadow stepped into the dim light in the room. “You’re in my lab.” the man greeted. 

Brooklyn looked up. His eyes widened in fear. Sevarius had done something to him! “Sevarius! What do you want?! Let me go!” he demanded. 

“I wouldn’t say you are in a position to be demanding anything, uh, Brooklyn, is it?” the man teased. 

Brooklyn tried to hide his fear. “I’m not giving you any of my DNA without a fight!” he snarled, but winced from his pain. 

“Oh, but that part’s come and gone.” Demona now stepped into the light. 

“Demona!” he snapped and squirmed, but was stopped by his bonds and stomach. He cringed. “What… what… did...” 

“What did we do to you?” Demona finished. 

Brooklyn nodded weakly, but glared. 

“In time, it all will be revealed, but not now. The final phase is tomorrow night.” she stated. 

“What… phase?” Brooklyn asked nervously. He wanted to know what they were going to do with him tomorrow night. 

“You’ll find out later.” she replied. 

Brooklyn didn’t trust either one of these maniacs. And already, they had done something to hurt his stomach. He had had no idea his night was going to turn out like this. 

“The part two plan is tomorrow night, first thing.” Demona said. 

“What… is it?” 

“Nothing to concern over until we know for sure if it’s a success.” Sevarius spoke up. 

“What… did you… do to me?!” he shouted and he felt a jolt again. 

“Something special. You’ll be fine.” the man said. 

“Let… me… go!” Brooklyn growled. 

“Not in your condition. And not at all. You see, Brooklyn, you are part of a big dream coming true soon.” Demona proclaimed. 

“Think again, Demona. I want NOTHING to do with you!” he exclaimed. “And I want… no part of your dreams. Just get… me out of here!” 

“That’s just your fear talking. You are going to be doing something special for me, whether you like it or not.” she warned. “Leave him be to rest. Though he won’t be fully recovered until tomorrow night.” 

“You can’t leave me… like this!” Brooklyn yelled to his captors as they walked away. 

He tried his luck in trying to get loose of the bonds, just as Lex had with Alex a while ago. But these ones were too strong, and Brooklyn didn’t have his full strength at the moment, with being injured. 

He couldn’t help but wonder if his clan had noticed he was gone yet. It was getting close to sunrise. At least he wouldn’t have to put up with a bandage over him for some time. But the big question would be; would his captors let him go at all? And what had they done to him? 

Brooklyn definitely wasn’t in a condition to travel at the moment. He had had a surgery done, but it didn’t change the fact that he wanted to just go home himself. He would awaken tomorrow night healed from his stone sleep, but it all depended on how deep the wound had gone too. He might be a bit sore tomorrow night. 

He struggled some more, and the bonds were as strong as ever. He could only lay there, panting hard. His stomach hurt, badly. They obviously hadn’t given him any pain medicine. Brooklyn wanted so much to hold his belly, and turn into the fetal position. He was stuck lying here flat on his back. He hoped he would be able to escape tomorrow night.   
……………..

Around sunrise, the clan began to gather for their getting to their sleep spots, but there was no sign of Brooklyn. 

“Has anyone seen Brooklyn?” Goliath asked. 

“No. Not for hours.” Lexington replied. 

“I think he went out for a glide.” Angela said. “But it was hours ago. I thought he would be back by now.” 

“I hope he finds a safe place to roost with all the dangers out there right now.” Goliath stated. 

“You know Brooklyn is very capable, Goliath.” Hudson said. “He knows to find a safe place if he can’t get back by dawn.” 

“He better have a good reason.” Goliath said. He was just concerned. 

They all got to the roosting places and turned to stone as the sun rose.   
…………..

At Demona’s place, Brooklyn turned to stone sleep too. Demona turned into a human for the day. She went to bed for the morning hours. 

Sevarius had gone along with Demona on her plan, but he also had a second plan. While she was sleeping, Sevarius went behind her back and did something else that Demona didn’t expect.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter has sensitive matters in it. I would never truly wish it on anyone, of course.

At sunset, the clan woke up and went searching for Brooklyn after waiting for an hour to see if he made it back. Usually, they always made it back within an hour or two if they were far away from home.   
…………..

Brooklyn burst out of his stone casing, but still finding he was tied down to the bed. He tested his bonds. He felt how his stomach felt too, and it felt better. Now that he was recovered, he should be able to get free and go home. He knew his clan would be worried about him. His bonds still held strong and weren’t going to break anytime soon. 

Demona turned to her gargoyle form again, her true form. Tonight was the night. She had a few things to do first, but would attend the big moment later. 

Sevarius made it back to the room first. “Good evening, Brooklyn. Hope you recovered well. Tonight is a special night. Let’s see how the site looks first.” he said. 

“Let me go, Sevarius!” Brooklyn ordered. 

His order fell on deaf ears. The man undid the bandage and took it off. There was no more wound on Brooklyn’s stomach. “The amazing power of gargoyle stone sleep. Surely would help all injured creatures heal faster.” he said. 

Brooklyn’s wound and stitches were gone, but he still had some pain inside his lower stomach. Whatever they had done must have been something deep inside him. He squirmed, trying to get loose.

“Are you going to tell me what happened last night? Or what you are planning on doing?” the red gargoyle demanded. 

“All will be revealed in time. Demona is busy at the moment, but I am to check and see if what we did do is doing better tonight.” Sevarius proclaimed. 

Brooklyn hated that answer. He squirmed again. 

The man noticed his squirming as he brought a big computer monitor over to the bed, Brooklyn saw. 

“What are you going to do?” Brooklyn asked. 

“Check the internal organs down there, as you were injured pretty bad by a Quarryman last night.” Sevarius lied. 

“I was not!” 

“You don’t remember, do you? Demona saved you from being killed by them.” the man argued. 

“I didn’t want nor need her help.” Brooklyn growled. 

Sevarius now turned on the computer and he grabbed some gel. He moved Brooklyn’s loincloth out of the way by moving it down more, then he put the gel on Brooklyn’s stomach. It hadn’t been taken off completely last night. 

Brooklyn flinched because it was so cold. Then, he felt the weight of the wand being added onto the gel. It was pushed into his skin. He winced from the slight discomfort he still had. 

“What are you doing?” Brooklyn demanded. 

“Just checking on your recovery.” Sevarius replied. He moved the wand around, but wasn’t letting Brooklyn see what he was really checking on inside his belly. 

The man found what he was looking for and smiled evilly. 

“It is looking good. Now, it is time to add my special serum to make sure the injury is in complete recovery.” Anton said. 

“What do you mean?” Brooklyn hated that this maniac was looking at his insides. There was nothing he could do to stop it either. Then, he saw the man pick up a needle syringe full of liquid. “What are you going to do?” he demanded. 

“Inject this to make sure the injured site is going to heal completely. I still see some traces of damage that need more healing yet.” 

“My stone sleep will take care of it. Now let me go!” 

“Nope. Not taking chances.” the man lied. With the syringe in one hand, and the wand over Brooklyn’s lower belly, he saw the spot and quickly made use of it. He put the needle down to the gargoyle’s stomach and pierced the skin, immediately getting a wince from Brooklyn. That spot was still tender. 

Brooklyn could feel the needle going into his flesh. What was Sevarius doing with that needle really? He couldn’t move. 

Once Anton found the spot, he injected his serum into Brooklyn’s body. Then he pulled it out, rubbing the spot to ease the little pain there was. “There. It should help with infection.” he said. 

Brooklyn opened his eyes and glared. “What was that?” 

He cleaned off Brooklyn’s belly. He left him alone after that. When Demona came in to the room, Sevarius was back in with her too.

“What do you want?” Brooklyn demanded. 

“To have my dream come true again. This time, my plan will succeed, dear Brooklyn.” she smiled at him. 

“I won’t help you get it.” Brooklyn growled. 

“Oh, but you will, whether you like it or not.” she retorted. “Is it ready?” 

“Yes. Very.” Anton replied. 

The ultrasound machine was started again and his belly was once again gelled up. Brooklyn struggled with all he had in him. He wasn’t going to let them do this. 

Sevarius got the wand on him, despite his moving about. “Hold still now.” 

“No.” 

“I’ll take care of it.” Demona said. 

Demona then picked up a needle and injected it into Brooklyn’s bicep. He winced. It knocked him out. 

The wand was reapplied and Brooklyn could do nothing to stop it. Anton and Demona looked on the computer at a special organ that was going to be doing a job for the next several months for them. An artificial womb had been created and put in surgically last night, unknown to Brooklyn’s knowledge. 

Now, there was a second needle syringe ready to be put into that womb. Demona didn’t know that another had been put in first already behind her back. 

Brooklyn was still out cold. 

Anton injected the needle down into the womb. He pushed on the syringe. Then he pulled it out. Another rub. 

“Now it’s all set.” Demona said. “You aren’t going anywhere, Brooklyn.” 

What were these two maniacs planning on doing with him?   
…………….

Later, Brooklyn woke up and was let up off the bed, but he was taken to a room where his hands were put into cuffs chained to a wall. They were locked on. They were tough that he wasn’t going to be getting them off anytime soon. 

Demona had made sure that he cooperated when she had forced his arms behind his back. Now, they were just in front of him, cuffed. He knew he was just a prisoner here, wherever here was. He sat down and examined the cell with his eyes for the moment. 

He sighed. He finally had a chance to rub his stomach after what was done, twice. Neither Demona nor Anton would truly answer his questions. It was hard to know where he was without them telling him. 

Brooklyn had been hit and shot in the stomach before, but he had never received actual injections, other than a tranquilizer there once, in his belly. It seemed that they had targeted him for his belly this time of his capture. 

He had woken up with a wound in his belly that he never remembered getting from the Quarrymen, and now, two injections that who knows what their real purpose was. He hoped it was nothing bad. His stomach wasn’t hurting quite as much now, but a new feeling was taking over: hunger. He would not dare beg for food, but if he was going to be here, he would need to eat, sooner or later. He wasn’t immortal like Demona. 

And just like that, his wish came true. Demona came in with a plate of food that she knew of his favorite foods. He glared at her. 

“I promise, Brooklyn, it’s not drugged at all. Eat up, you need your strength.” she coaxed at him. 

“Tell me, Demona, what was that injection for?” Brooklyn demanded. 

“That I can’t tell you right now. I can guess you still feel tender in there.” she said. 

“Not telling.” Brooklyn replied. 

“Stubborn as always.” she scoffed and left. 

Brooklyn wanted to eat, but he didn’t want to dare touch food that had been prepared by her tainted hands. Her hands were covered in blood from innocents through the centuries. He would never trust her. She could hurt him if she saw fit. 

He wished he would get some answers as to why he was here. He sat down on the floor away from the food. He could smell its delicious aroma wafting to his nose. His belly growled its displeasure. Brooklyn rubbed at it to comfort it, but he didn’t want to eat anything right now. He just ignored the food completely. 

When Demona came in to get the tray later on, she found it hadn’t been touched. This deeply angered her. 

“Why didn’t you eat your food?! You never know when you’re going to get a next meal, Brooklyn. That’s not wise to starve yourself.” she declared. 

“I won’t eat your food even if you paid me!” Brooklyn snarled back.

“But you will soon enough.” she said. 

Demona just figured he was still adjusting to his situation, but because he now carried what she wanted, she wouldn’t do him any harm. It was still a waiting game to see how it came out though, as the experiment had never been attempted quite like this before. She just took the tray out of the room. 

Brooklyn glared at the door after watching her leave. He pulled on the cuffs, and nothing. 

“I’ve got to get out of here if I’m going to save my sanity.” he told himself. 

He seriously hoped that his clan would find him soon. He would be lucky if he escaped Demona and Sevarius on his own, but he would certainly try to. He had no idea what they had injected into his stomach, but it couldn’t be good. He couldn’t help but give it a rub. 

He couldn’t help but be worried about what had been put into his belly. He still felt the slight discomfort from the injections, but he didn’t have any nausea. But if what they had done to him required a machine to get a look at his internal organs, he knew it was nothing but trouble. Another reason he didn’t want to eat.   
…………..

A few days later, Brooklyn was extremely famished. He reluctantly drank water that he was given, but refused to eat the food he was given. 

Brooklyn refusing to eat was angering Demona and Anton. It finally made them make the decision that they were going to have to force-feed him. 

He was so bored out of his mind from just being kept in this boring room with nothing to do but think. He had counted four days because he had turned to stone these four times. His clan had to be worried about him. 

Then, his door unlocked. He was expecting one of his captors to be bringing food in again, that he wasn’t going to touch. But no. It was three armed guards this time. 

“Give us any trouble, Red, and you’ll be darted.” one of them warned him. 

Two men began to get him released from the wall, but maintaining the cuffs on his wrists. Brooklyn welcomed this. This could be the best chance he had of escaping. He saw the one man with a gun aimed on him. He cooperated. 

As soon as he was released from the wall though, his arms were forced behind his back however. “Don’t think you’re going anywhere.” a guard sneered. 

Brooklyn winced as one of his arms was pulled on, hard. This changed things. But he went with them peacefully. He had to find out what was going on. It still made him nervous though. He had a hunch of what Sevarius could do with him, but what did Demona want from him? 

He was taken back to the same room that he had been in before just prior to the cell. He didn’t want to be tied down again. He struggled in the cuffs. 

“Good, you got him here in one piece. Now tie him down.” Anton ordered. 

Brooklyn began a struggle. He didn’t want it. “Let me go!” he cried out. 

Demona kept an eye on things and knew she might have to step in if the men couldn’t contain the red male. She was way stronger than them. 

“You will do as you’re told, Brooklyn, or there will be consequences.” Demona stepped forward. 

“I’ll never do your bidding!” he growled at her. 

She laughed at him. “That’s not what this is about, this time.” 

He hated her. 

In the end, she had to step in and aid the men getting him onto the table. His arms and legs were once again, tied down. His heartbeat was racing in his ears. His breathing was fast and in panic mode. 

“Whatever you’re doing, Demona, don’t do it.” Brooklyn begged. His expression had softened by this time. 

His soft, scared expression made her think that she had chosen the right male for this. 

“This has to be done, Brooklyn. You had plenty of chances, and now there are consequences for it. I had warned you.” she stated. 

Sevarius then stepped into the picture. Demona stepped out of the way. There were some assistant men too. Brooklyn’s eyes lit up. He saw what looked like a long hose. What were they going to do? 

“Open your mouth.” the scientist ordered. 

Brooklyn swallowed. “No.” he refused. 

That started a struggle of getting him trying to get the hose into his mouth and down his throat. Brooklyn had refused and tried keeping his jaws locked in place, but with some efforts from the men and Demona, he was forced to open his mouth and the hose was put down his throat. 

Brooklyn coughed as the tube was put down his throat. He found it hard to breathe.

When most of the tube was down him, they had to test if it was in his lungs or not. A little water was put down it, and nothing happened. 

“The tube is rightfully in his stomach, Doctor.” an assistant said. 

Brooklyn groaned. Once again, something to do with his stomach. A chill went through him. 

“Good. Now we can begin.” Anton smirked. “Give it to him.” he ordered. 

A lid popped off something. Brooklyn could see around himself, and saw a can of something. But first, a strap was tied around his beak and held it closed. He moaned his discontent. 

With the help of a suction visor, the canned food was then put into the tube. It was held high to make sure that it would make it to the destination. 

Brooklyn watched. So that was what they were doing: feeding him by tube. He tried to move. 

“You brought this on yourself, Brooklyn.” Demona said. 

He turned to her voice. He glared at her. Then, he felt a very cold feeling hit him right in the stomach. It felt like a kick in the guts. 

Some more food was given to him, and before he knew it, his belly felt the full feeling. Then some water was given to him. 

The tube was finally taken out afterward. Brooklyn coughed as it came out. The strap was taken off his beak. 

“If you don’t want this to happen again, you need to eat what is offered to you.” Anton advised. 

“What did you inject in my stomach the other day?” Brooklyn demanded angrily. 

“You’ll find out soon, but for now, it’s not for you to know.” Demona stated. Then she said, “Why don’t you leave us alone, boys. I’d like to have a little talk with him.” 

“As you wish.” Anton said, and he and the other humans left them alone. 

Brooklyn didn’t like the look in her eyes when she turned to him. He hesitantly said, “What could we have to talk about?” 

She began to approach him. “I just thought of a way to ease your boredom some. We can have a little bit of fun together.” she declared as her expression softened. 

“What are you going to do?” he demanded. 

The gargess put one of her hands on his chest and it made him flinch at her touch. She began to touch him. She rubbed him. She also moved down to his stomach. 

Brooklyn didn’t like her touching him like this. 

Demona undid the buckle on his belt and began pushing the loincloth down. That got the male gargoyle squirming. 

“NO! Don’t do this!” he panicked. He struggled with all his might, but the cuffs held him down. 

“I think you want this. Here I thought that you wanted a female of your own. I know you’ve desired my daughter for a long time, and yet, you can’t have her because she is with Broadway.” Demona decreed. 

She had a point, but he had tried to accept it. But he didn’t want THIS! He tried some more. “LET ME GO, DEMONA!” he ordered. 

“I don’t think so. We’re going to have some fun.” she proclaimed. 

Panic rose in the red male all the more as she kept on touching him and she soon pulled off his loincloth and threw it aside. Before she went further though, she couldn’t help but press into his belly in the lower section. 

Brooklyn winced at the pressure down there. It hurt. Then it was released. 

The blue female then touched his thighs. It made him jump. She made her way up to his private area. She began to really seduce him. 

“Stop, please!” he pleaded. There was nothing he could do to protect himself. 

She touched him so much that even though his mind said no, his body was responding. He got an erection soon enough. 

“I knew you couldn’t resist. I know you want this. Your body wants this.” she said. Demona took off her own clothes and Brooklyn could see her naked. His eyes widened. 

Demona began to stroke his member. It made his stomach clench tightly. It aroused him even though he didn’t want it. “Please, stop...” he panted. 

She put her mouth on him. It got a yelp out of him. The sucking and touching urge took control, and he reluctantly cooperated. He started thrusting his hips. Before long, a strong orgasm made him release into her mouth. She hummed in satisfaction. He roared his release as well. His eyes flared white with the adrenaline. 

Once he calmed down, his eyes went back to normal. What was next? More torture? 

“If you’re… going to kill me… do it...” he panted. 

“Kill you? Oh no, no, no. That’s not what I want from you. I want you to bring me life.” Demona smiled at him. She rubbed on his lower stomach. 

His eyes widened at that. He began squirming again. “NO!” 

“Yes, Brooklyn.” she began to touch his member again. 

He tried to fight the feelings, but her touching him in such sexy ways aroused him again. This time, Demona got on the table, and he saw her crawl over him. She raised her rear in the air and lowered herself onto his member. She growled as her tight hole covered his member. 

Brooklyn felt the heat cover his member. It was so sensitive that it made him want to thrust again. Her hands were on his chest, rubbing, seducing him to move. She moved up and down on him. Eventually, he began to thrust again. The urge was too strong. 

He tried hard to breathe as his hips thrusted to meet hers. Both of their eyes were flared. His in white, hers in red. Their fangs were bared in the excitement. 

Brooklyn thrusted until another orgasm ripped through his body and shot his seed up into her reproductive tract with a mighty roar. He panted hard. He was exhausted. Her cougar scream was just as loud. 

Demona had just claimed his innocence; his virginity. 

Brooklyn laid on the table, totally humiliated and exhausted. His eyes went back to normal and he kept them closed. His beak had a deep frown on it. He also had tears in his eyes. He felt so used and dirty. 

“You did well, Brooklyn.” the female complimented him. She was putting her garments back on. 

Brooklyn didn’t answer. He just wanted to be alone. 

“If I have it my way, you will never get back to your clan.” Demona sneered. 

His eyes opened in a snarl. “Let me go! I’ll never be your servant! You’ll have to kill me before that ever happens!” he warned her. 

“You are already doing something for me, but it’s a bit of a surprise.” she retorted. 

“Being your sex slave? I won’t give you life! I won’t give you anything!” he snapped. 

“It doesn’t have to be that way.” she said. 

“Where am I anyway?” he demanded. 

“That doesn’t matter.” Demona declared. “And you will do my bidding. You can just lay there for the rest of the night, and even longer!” she snapped and left the room. 

When she was gone, tears couldn’t help escape his eyes. He could do nothing to wipe them away. The act had hurt him tremendously. He was also left naked.   
………………

From the sounds that the humans had heard in the room, it was obvious of what Demona had done to Brooklyn. The humans were ever so curious about gargoyle mating. 

Brooklyn had been Demona’s first mating partner in a LONG time. He wouldn’t admit he enjoyed it. His mind kept on saying he didn’t, but his body betrayed him. This ancient female knew how to get a male to react to her touches. 

She was tremendously pleased with herself. If she was going to keep him around to get what she wanted, she might as well do something with him. Deciding what to do later would wait until it was deemed that the ‘experiment’ was going to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

The clan was really worried about Brooklyn. If he hadn’t returned in so long, it was obvious he had been captured. But who had done it? 

By now, it had been over a week since they last saw him. They all hoped he was alright. They were barely home at all during their searching. They would find a little time to eat, but then they were right back out there looking again. They were only home for their stone sleep. 

Elisa and Matt, and even the Mutates were helping look for him too. It had just been too long not knowing where he was.  
……………..

By keeping Brooklyn tied down on that table, it resulted in more sexual exploitation of him from his so-called mate. 

He was also force fed every night too. Sevarius loved this part, but he had also participated in looking at Brooklyn’s genetic material too. 

As the man looked at the male’s blood, he saw the hormones were taking place. The pregnancy hormone was there. He smiled evilly. He couldn’t wait to do a lot more tests and everything else while this male was pregnant, as this way had never been attempted before.  
…………….

Elisa and Matt were out patrolling during the day as well as night, but had to take some hours for sleep too. They were wanting to hear leads of Brooklyn being somewhere here in the city. 

When they had to stop at a cafe for lunch, over a ways, they heard something that was strange. 

Two men were talking about a gargoyle. That made them stiffen, and got up to go talk to these men. 

“We don’t act like cops, Elisa. We ask where this gargoyle is being held.” Matt advised. 

“Alright. I just know how desperate they are to get Brooklyn back.” Elisa agreed. 

They got to the two men. “Excuse us, sir. We’d like to ask some questions.” Elisa said. 

“Who wants to know?” the man demanded. 

“Some people who want to make a bundle on gargoyles.” Matt played along. “We couldn’t help overhearing what you said.” 

The men said that their bosses had a red male gargoyle at Nightstone Unlimited. 

“Thank you.” Elisa thanked them. 

They now had the information they needed. 

That night, Elisa greeted her friends as they woke up. 

“Guys, I have a lead on Brooklyn.” she said. 

“Where is he?” Angela declared, worried. 

“Some men said today at the cafe in the park that there is a red male gargoyle at Nightstone Unlimited. That’s the place he’s at. Matt and I had to play along that we wanted a part of the action.” Elisa explained. 

“Then that’s where we’re going.” Goliath replied. 

Goliath picked up Elisa in his arms, and the five gargoyles left to go get their second in command back. Bronx was left behind to guard the castle. He whined as the gliders left him behind, again.  
…………..

Brooklyn was just about to be force fed again. Right now, he was fighting with the men to get him to open his mouth. He had even bitten one. That even earned him a bleeding wound across his left arm. 

His loincloth had been placed back over his private area for the moment, but no doubt in his mind that Demona planned on more from him. 

Just as a man got a hold of Brooklyn’s mouth, there came a shattering of glass as one of the windows crashed inwards from another room. An alarm went off. 

“What’s going on?” Demona demanded. 

“It appears the other gargoyles are here, Demona.” a man exclaimed. 

“That’s just great!” she snarled. 

In the other room, Goliath ordered, “Spread out and look for Brooklyn.” 

They all did as told. 

Brooklyn kept on fighting. “GOLIATH!” he called out desperately. 

Goliath heard him. He and Elisa went in that direction. The rest heard him too. They hadn’t landed too far away from where he was. 

When they got into the room, they saw poor Brooklyn tied to a table and some men trying to get him to open his mouth. 

“Step away from him!” Goliath growled. 

“Oh really? And what are you going to do about it?” a guard took his hands off of Brooklyn and took his gun out. 

“Goliath! Help me!” Brooklyn cried out desperately. 

The rest of the clan joined in and that was when the commandos started firing at the clan. Demona and Sevarius had taken refuge in another area of the building. 

Lexington, being the smallest one, snuck around and was able to get to the table and release Brooklyn’s cuffs. 

It was the first time in days that Brooklyn could finally rub his skin again. “Thanks, Lex.” he said. Then his loincloth fell to the ground as he got up, having forgotten about it. He covered himself with his wings. 

Lex picked it up for him. “Here. Are you alright?” he asked. 

Brooklyn put his loincloth back on. “My arm is bleeding.” he said. He turned and showed his brother. 

Lex took out a bandage and wrapped it around the wound. That was nothing though compared to what had been done over the past many days. 

“Who did this to you?” Lex asked. 

“Sevarius and Demona.” Brooklyn replied, with sorrow in his voice. 

Soon, the skirmish was over. Brooklyn was reunited with his clan at last. He hugged everyone, he was so desperate to be with them again. 

“You can tell us later what happened to you.” Goliath declared. 

Brooklyn was so glad to be out of there. 

As the clan left the building, Demona watched out of rage as they left with her chosen one. But he wasn’t leaving alone. She would claim him back one of these days.  
……………

The clan got a ways from Nightstone before they came to land on a plain building. Brooklyn had managed to use his cramped wings to glide that far, but he couldn’t anymore. 

“Are you alright, Brooklyn?” Goliath asked. 

“Yeah, I’m just glad to be out of that horrible place.” Brooklyn replied. He was still in shock of being rescued too. 

“What did they do to you?” Broadway asked. 

This was the first time Broadway was showing concern for his wellbeing in quite some time. 

“It was… bad… no… awful!” Brooklyn began, but his exhaustion of fighting with his enemies for so long and having almost no energy in his system made him get dizzy and he started to fall to the ground. 

“Brooklyn!” Goliath shouted. 

Broadway managed to catch him before he did hit the ground. 

“What happened?” Angela asked. 

Elisa came over to him. “It looks like he hasn’t been fed much since he was taken. We need to get him home so he can rest and recuperate.” she said. 

“I’ll carry him home.” Goliath stated. He took the red male from Broadway. Broadway would carry Elisa home.  
……………..

When he was gotten back to the castle, Brooklyn was taken to his room. If he had been taken to the infirmary, he might panic at the sight of a lab setting when he woke up. 

His clan grabbed chairs and gathered to sit in his room with him. They all would take turns. They were all extremely concerned for Brooklyn. He had been through so much pain in just a little more than a week. 

Bronx had also welcomed back his clan. This was the first time he was smelling Brooklyn again. He tried to get him to pet him, but nothing. He whined. “Knock it off, Bronx.” Goliath said. 

Elisa went and told the Xanatos family that Brooklyn had been found and he was resting. David offered to get a doctor and examine him. 

“It’s hard to say what he’s been through, but yes, he might need an exam.” Elisa said. 

A secret veterinarian friend of David’s was called up and asked if he would come and see a gargoyle.  


The vet, named Dr. Evan Trowsky, was more than happy to oblige. He had been waiting for such a special opportunity. This man was a Japanese type man. 

Trowsky packed up his doctor supplies and drove to the Eyrie building. Owen welcomed him and he was taken to Brooklyn’s room. 

“Anything yet?” Owen asked. 

“Nothing.” Hudson replied. “The lad was sure scared out of his wits.” 

“Everyone, this is Dr. Trowsky. He is a doctor. He wants to examine Brooklyn and see if he’s alright.” Owen introduced the vet. 

“And how do we know that he’s one of the good guys?” Lex demanded. 

“I am a P.I.T. crew person. I like you gargoyles. I would do nothing to betray your trust. So, what seems to be the problem with the red one?” Trowsky asked. 

“We don’t know yet. You can examine him, but we’ll be watching.” Goliath warned him. 

The clan watched suspiciously as Trowsky took Brooklyn’s blood pressure, heart rate, how his lungs were breathing, his stomach sounds, and looked in his eyes. He also looked at the wound on his left arm. 

“The wound isn’t deep. Just a few stitches.” the man said. 

“Those probably aren’t necessary. He’ll be healed at sunrise.” Broadway stated. 

The vet stitched the wound anyway. Then he bandaged the wound up again. “The wound will be fine, but whatever happened to him in other ways might be more damaging. Keep him quiet and let him rest for a few nights.” Trowsky explained. 

“They will. Thank you, Doctor.” Elisa said. 

“I could go further in examining him if possible.” 

“No. That’s enough. Brooklyn is fine. You should go.” Goliath declared. He was antsy to make sure his second woke up soon. 

“Alright. Nice to have met you all.” he said and was shown out. 

The clan was glad to have met him too, but they were just wary of strangers right now. Brooklyn would have been too if he had woken up during his exam. But now, they had a doctor should anymore needs arise.


	5. Chapter 5

Brooklyn awoke in his bed close to sunrise. He groaned. “Where… where am I?” he asked. 

Angela perked up. Bronx licked his good hand. 

“Brooklyn?” Angela asked. 

He looked to his left and saw the purple female. His vision focused on her. “An… gel… la...” 

“Yes, I’m here.” she replied. “You’re home.” 

“What happened?” he asked as his voice started to focus more. 

“You fainted after we rescued you from my mother and her henchmen.” Angela explained. 

“Oh… it wasn’t a dream.” He held his head in shame. 

“What?” 

Brooklyn let loose a sob. “I can’t! I can’t talk about it!” 

“I’m the only one in here right now, Brooklyn. What happened?” she asked. 

“Her, and Sevarius… hurt me!” Brooklyn exclaimed. His eyes were wide open in fear. 

“Your arm? Or more?” she asked. 

“My arm is nothing compared to what they did to me!” he exclaimed as he pushed himself up. 

“Just take it slow. Maybe you should wait until tomorrow night to tell us.” Angela insisted. “It’s nearly time to sleep now.” 

“Good.” he replied. 

Not long after, they were stone. The clan had called the Mutates and told them that Brooklyn had been found.  
…………

The next night, the clan was glad Brooklyn was finally awake. 

He was reluctant to reveal what Demona had done to him on that part. 

“You look so thin, more than before you were kidnapped. Did they feed you?” Goliath asked. 

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t eat for them. I would die before I ate their cursed food. I did it to myself. But they forced a tube down my throat and forced fed me many times.” Brooklyn explained. 

“Would you be willing to eat if I made something for you?” Broadway asked. “You need to get your strength back after all.” 

“Yeah, that’d be great. Thanks.” Brooklyn replied. 

At his words, his stomach rumbled loudly. Everyone had a laugh. Brooklyn blushed, rubbing it. Now that he was home, he was willing to eat again. 

He really didn’t want the others to know about the rapes. He could go to his grave about that without his clan finding out about it. 

When Broadway made dinner later, they all watched to see how the red one ate, to make sure he ate. Brooklyn was glad to finally eat voluntarily. He ate most of the food on the table, he was so famished. He ate slowly too of course, to not get sick. 

After that, he went on a walk around the castle. He wanted to be alone. He wanted to try to make sense of what had happened to him. Why did Demona have to rape him? He hadn’t deserved that. But a part of his innocence was gone now that he would never be able to get back. 

Bronx soon caught up with him. He was seated at the table outside. 

“Hi, boy.” Brooklyn greeted. 

Bronx whined to get his attention. 

“I’m just thinking, boy, about what happened to me. I’m glad I’m home now, but the damage has been done to me. I don’t know if I’ll ever be the… same again...” he trailed off as he began to cry. He tried to wipe the tears away, but they kept on coming. He had to let the grief go before it really damaged him. He would feel even more humiliated if he broke down in front of the clan, other than Bronx. The gar-dog could keep secrets.  
………………

After his rescue, Brooklyn was just really standoffish and startled easily whenever his clan got near him. He didn’t want to patrol for fear that Demona would get back at him. He had a declined appetite, but ate smaller meals. 

Goliath didn’t like to see his second so skittish. He had never been that way before. 

“Brooklyn, what is going on with you?” the leader asked. 

“Nothing, Goliath. I just, can’t patrol. I… don’t feel good.” Brooklyn declared before running off. 

The Xanatos’ noticed his behavior too. 

Elisa was talking to Goliath and he was awfully baffled at his second’s behavior. They all were. 

“I could try to talk to him.” Elisa offered. 

“Please do. Try to get through to him that we need him with us.” Goliath declared.  
……………

Elisa waited a few more nights, but at one point, she got Brooklyn in the library, sitting on the couch, staring into the fire. 

“Brooklyn.” she said. 

He jumped at his name. He turned, and it was just Elisa. “Oh, hi.” he replied. 

“What’s going on?” she asked. 

“Nothing. Just doing some thinking.” he said. 

“What about?” 

“Things.” he said. He pulled his legs closer to his body, and his arms wrapped around them. He didn’t want to be touched.

“Brooklyn, everyone is worried about you. You can tell me anything. I’m here for you. I’ve encountered pretty horrific things too in my life.” Elisa explained. 

Brooklyn closed his eyes tightly. Tears were threatening to fall. He clenched his hands into fists. She put her hand on his shoulder. He shuddered. 

“Please, I can help.” 

He couldn’t take it anymore. “I was raped!” Brooklyn burst out. 

Elisa was taken aback. 

“There’s nothing anyone can say or do that would take away the damage that was done to me!” Brooklyn snapped. He got up and left before he did anything damaging. 

Elisa was left on the couch, shocked.  
……………

Brooklyn ran out to the courtyard. He was so hurt and angry. Using his talons, he raked them across the trees and the ground. He roared his anguish. Tears fell from his eyes.  
…………….

Elisa went to Goliath. She knew that was something that would hurt anyone. 

When she found him in his own room, he asked, “Did you talk to him?” 

“Yes. The answer to why he’s so upset and skittish is really hard to take in, but I think it fits because as a cop, I’ve seen lots of traumatized victims. They aren’t in their right minds.” she explained. 

“What happened?” Goliath demanded. 

“Demona…” she was hesitant. “She raped him.” 

“What?!” This ticked the leader off. How could she do that?! 

Brooklyn had been through a lot in the last few years. Demona had been one of the clan once, but how could she have gone and done something so horrible like that to him? 

“She will pay for that if she is ever found.” Goliath growled. 

“Yes, she will. But for right now, Big Guy, Brooklyn needs some time for himself. He needs time to heal. He’ll never get past it fully, but he’ll get into a new normal, but try not to treat him like a child or a victim. Walking on eggshells around him is not going to do him any favors. You need to treat him as normal as possible.” Elisa explained. 

“I’ll try, Elisa. I’ll let Brooklyn off of patrol for a little while. We’ll see how he is in a month. He might not be past it or anything by then, but he might be a lot better by then.” he hoped. 

“Hopefully, but don’t give up hope.” she said. 

He hugged her. She was his biggest light in the dark. She was almost like a mother figure for the younger generation of gargoyles, even though she wasn’t a gargoyle.  
…………..

Out in the courtyard, Brooklyn had created quite a racket and it had alerted the others. Broadway and Hudson had come out and took a hold of Brooklyn’s arms. 

“NO! LET ME GO! AAAAGH!” he screamed in panic. 

“Brooklyn, calm down!” Broadway shouted. 

“Calm down, lad. We’re here for ya.” Hudson tried to calm him down. 

With his arms restrained, Brooklyn calmed down finally when he couldn’t get away. He broke down. He couldn’t help it. 

“What happened, lad?” Hudson asked. He took the frightened red one into his arms like he was a scared hatchling. 

“Demona... raped me!” he confessed as he cried into Hudson’s shirt. 

That made their eyes widen. How could she do that?! 

This angered them both.  
…………...

Later, after Brooklyn had cried himself to sleep, the others met in the library and talked about what happened. It was understandable now as to why Brooklyn wasn’t the same as before. He had gone through a very severe trauma. It would take a lot of time to get past the worst effects of it. 

They all agreed on one thing, that Demona would pay if she was ever caught up to again. Sevarius too.  
…………….

The next night, when he was freshly awake, the clan talked to Brooklyn. Maybe he should get away from the city for a while. See the countryside. 

“You remember Xanadu? My upstate retreat?” David asked. 

“Yes.” Brooklyn replied. 

“I could take you up there to get away from the city for a while. A week or two.” 

“I think that’s exactly what you need, Brooklyn.” Goliath said in agreement. 

“My family is going up there for a little getaway anyway. You could come too.” David said. 

“Very well.” Brooklyn stated grumpily. A little getaway might do him some good.  
……………

A few days later, with the help of the Xanatos chopper, the family and Brooklyn were all going up to Xanadu. The gargoyles and Owen would watch over the castle. 

Brooklyn kept to himself most of the flight. 

When they got to the retreat, once outside, Brooklyn was allowed to explore around the place. He needed some fresh air. He was glad to get away from the clan. All they were going to do was treat him like a victim, and he hadn’t wanted that. That was why he hadn’t wanted to tell them in the first place. 

“I hope he’ll get past this.” Fox said as she watched the red male wander into the woods. She had Alex in her hands. 

“It’s not easy what he went through.” David stated. 

“I know. What that bitch did was unforgivable.” Fox admitted. 

“I couldn’t agree more.” David said.  
…………..

Brooklyn climbed a tree and took to the air to explore the surrounding area from above. 

It was beautiful country up here all right. But, it would take a miracle for him to see such beauty again. 

He soon returned to the house and went inside to see the house, what it looked like on the inside, and to pick a room that he could stay in. He chose one upstairs. It was a good sized room. But he would still prefer to sleep in stone outside the house. 

Fox made them a meal to celebrate their arrival up there. Alex was more than willing to eat his mom’s cooking. Brooklyn had a forlorn look on his face. 

When dinner was ready, he ate, but ever so slowly. But he couldn’t finish. His stomach started acting up on him. 

“Excuse me. I’m not feeling too well.” Brooklyn said and got up from the table. 

“It’s worse than we thought.” David muttered. Fox nodded. 

Brooklyn went to his temporary room. He had a hand on his belly. He had been feeling some nausea lately, but he attributed his problems from what Demona had done to him a couple of weeks ago. 

He was trying hard to keep his dinner down. He laid down to try get some relief from the nausea. What was causing this terrible nausea? First, it was the pain of the rape, and now this. He didn’t need this. There was a trash can he could use if he didn’t plan on using the bathroom. 

He tried to stay calm as he felt his guts rolling inside him. He really didn’t feel good. Eventually, it became too much and he ended up running to the bathroom, throwing up his dinner. 

It took many heaves and dry heaves for his stomach to stop make him lean over the toilet. When he finally flushed away the evidence, he was panting hard, and he leaned against the shower, holding his aching belly. 

Was this part of Demona and Severius’ plan? He still remembered the injection in his lower stomach. Had they implanted something inside him that would make him reject his food? If he had something inside him, he needed to get it out. That vet could maybe able remove it.  
…………..

Despite a great getaway spot that Xanadu was for the Xanatos family, and Brooklyn thought it was a beautiful spot now that he had time to enjoy it, but the nausea was keeping him from enjoying the whole scenery. 

Brooklyn preferred sleeping as stone outside the house. First thing in the evening when he woke up, he would stretch and start walking around to loosen up his limbs. Sometime along the trail though, his stomach would act up and he ended up throwing up. It was happening every night. 

There were times when he didn’t feel like eating, knowing he would get sick again, and other times he wanted to eat so badly. He tried not to let on that he was sick to his human friends. He tried to put on an act that he was mentally getting better from the change in scenery. 

Brooklyn didn’t want to seem rude to his friends. He tried to be an honorable guest. He would eat dinner with them, but right after he would go for a walk, knowing he wouldn’t keep his dinner down for long. He might need to see that vet again when he got back. He didn’t know how much more of this he could take. 

He just wasn’t staying much time inside. Brooklyn would also go for glides around the woods to make sure everything was alright. Whether he was on foot or on the wing, he did see animals too, such as deer and rabbits. They were such peaceful animals. 

Sure, he was missing his clan too, but he had needed to get away. He was trying to clear his mind of horrendous thoughts, but with the constant nausea not letting him keep his food down anymore, he was worried about something being inside him that shouldn’t be there. 

If there was one thing he enjoyed while being there, was having his own bathroom so he could take a relaxing, hot bath. The warm water and soap suds helped him to really relax. This was one area where he would tie his hair up. He would almost go to sleep. But, sooner or later, he had to get out and dry off before doing another patrol before sunrise.  
…………..

The time of the vacation finally came to an end. The Xanatos’ had packed up their stuff during the day to head back to New York. Brooklyn hadn’t brought anything besides himself, so he had nothing to pack. 

The humans were still worried about the red male. He still seemed melancholy, but he wasn’t having such raging tantrums anymore. 

Just as everyone was getting into the copter, Brooklyn felt the all too familiar urge. “Hold on, Fox. I have to go use the bathroom right quick.” he said, then he got off the copter and went running a short distance into the woods. 

“What was that about?” Fox asked. “We know that gargoyles don’t use the bathroom.” 

“Yeah, it’s very strange.” David added. 

When Brooklyn came back to the copter, he had made sure that he had wiped his mouth good before they saw him. 

“Feel better?” David asked him. 

“Yeah, I feel fine. We can go now.” Brooklyn replied. 

Fox fired up the copter and it rose into the air. They would be home in a real short while. 

Brooklyn had his arms crossed over his middle. He looked out the window. He would try hard to keep any food down until he got home. But, maybe there was something in the medicine cabinet at home that might help too. Bottom line: he knew his clan was worried about him after what had happened, and he wanted this to remain hidden from them for as long as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

The clan knew that the Xanatos’ and Brooklyn were coming home tonight. They hoped the time away had been doing Brooklyn some good. They should be home soon. The clan had missed him while he had been away for two weeks.

By midnight, the copter finally arrived.

Owen greeted his bosses. The clan was also out there because they wanted to see Brooklyn and how he was doing.

“Hi, Brooklyn. How are you doing?” Goliath greeted his second with a smile.

“I’m doing better. The time away did me some good.” Brooklyn replied with a smile. He was happy to see them all again.

“Did ya have a good time, lad?” Hudson asked.

“Yeah. Much more peaceful out there when you aren’t being attacked by bad guys.” Brook stated.

Bronx came up and greeted him too. He smelled Brooklyn and noticed something different about his scent, but he wagged his tail and licked him anyway.

“Hi, boy. I missed you too.” Brooklyn petted him.

“Do you think you feel like going on a welcome back glide with us later?” Lex asked.

“Sure, why not. My wings could use a good glide after being cooped in the copter for three hours.” Brook replied.

“I’m fixing us dinner. Then we can go on that glide.” Broadway declared happily.

The mention of food made the red one’s smile turn into a frown for a moment. He didn’t know how much he could tolerate food.

“What’s wrong?” Angela asked.

“Oh, nothing. Just surprised me, but yeah, I would assume that would be part of the welcome back party too.” Brooklyn tried to put on an act. He knew he would have to hide his stomach problem.

They all went inside to talk some more about what went on up there.

“How was Brooklyn really, Mr. Xanatos?” Owen asked as he watched the retreating gargoyles.

“He stopped being mad all the time, but I still have a feeling that he’s hiding something. He had to go to the bathroom before we left.” David said suspiciously.

“And gargoyles don’t need to use the bathroom.” Owen stated.

“Keep an eye on him. We know he went through a traumatizing time with Demona and Sevarius. I hope they don’t plan on using him against us.” David explained.

“If that’s the case, I don’t want him near Alex.” Fox warned her husband.

“We’ll keep an eye on him, Fox.” David said.

……………

At dinner later on, there was a big assembly of food on the table and it was all for Brooklyn. Broadway and Owen had gone out of their way to make sure the dinner was spectacular.

Brooklyn had one glimpse of it and he liked the trimmings of all the food. It was like Thanksgiving. But he still worried if he would be able to keep it all down. He did feel his belly grumbling at the moment. Perhaps it would be best to eat lightly.

Everyone gathered as much food as their plates would hold. Brooklyn got smaller portions of the food. It all smelled good.

Brooklyn felt happy to be back with his clan, but was he really alright?

There were delightful conversations and such all around him. Even Elisa had shown up for the party to welcome him back. He was glad that they were all willing to show him a good time.

……………

Brooklyn had managed to eat all his dinner, but could he keep it down? When he was at these glorious parties and invited to join, he would usually eat a good portion, but tonight, he only had his first plate and that was it.

He tried to stay at the table for as long as possible, but within an hour, he started feeling that urge again. The nausea had returned.

“You ready for the glide?” Broadway asked.

“Huh?” Brooklyn asked.

“Did you hear me? I asked if you were ready to go?” his turquoise brother asked him.

“Uh, great party, everyone. It’ll be just a little bit yet before I’m ready. Let my food settle a bit more. Excuse me, I’m finished and have something to do.” Brooklyn excused himself.

He got up from the table and walked as fast as possible out of the dining room and once he was out in the hall, he picked up the pace and ran for a bathroom. He slammed the door shut fast and threw himself onto the toilet. He felt like he had to barf his guts out.

The clan had heard Brooklyn’s footfalls pick up speed and soon, a slam. What was going on with him?

He was obviously still disturbed.

Brooklyn had thrown up most of his dinner. His stomach felt like it was squeezing the life out of him. When he was done, his belly ached tremendously. He tried hard to regain his breathing. He flushed the toilet and sat back against the wall, rubbing his belly.

“What is wrong with me?” Brooklyn asked himself.

He had heard of ulcers of the digestive tract before. Could that be it? He had been under a lot of stress lately. But he had never had stomach issues like this before. Every once in a while, yes, but not like this. He was also starting to feel dizzy.

He went to find something in the medicine cabinet. He found all sorts of sleeping aids, toothpaste, heartburn, headache stuff, and some nausea pills.

Brooklyn popped some headache pills and some of the nausea medicine. He hoped he could keep them down.

When he finally came out of the bathroom, he saw his brothers and Angela coming down the hall.

“Brooklyn, we’re ready if you are!” Lex declared happily.

“Oh, I’m sorry, guys. It might need to wait till tomorrow. I just don’t feel good right now.” Brooklyn said sadly. He turned and walked down the hall to his room.

The others were left mystified. He had seemed thrilled about it not long ago, and now a change of heart. Usually, gliding was one of his favorite things too.

“Brooklyn would never turn down a gliding venture.” Angela said.

“Something’s really got to be wrong with him.” Lex stated. “And I got to find out what.”

“I noticed he barely ate anything at dinner.” Broadway declared. “He normally dives right in when there’s a big dinner party.”

“At least he ate some of the food. It was just smaller portions.” Angela stated.

“Well, the two of us can still go on that glide if you want.” Broadway invited his love.

“Sure, why not? Lex, take care of Brooklyn.” Angela said.

“I will.” Lex replied.

The two mates left to go on a lovely glide, just the two of them.

Goliath and Elisa were in the library talking. They were still greatly concerned.

Hudson and Bronx had gone to the TV room.

……………

Even taking the pills wasn’t helping to settle his rebellious stomach. Brooklyn found himself throwing those up too.

“Why won’t this stop?” Brook asked himself. He needed some help. He wanted to hide this from his clan, but he didn’t know what to do to stop this problem.

He would try to go on for a few more nights, and if not, he would need to have a doctor examine him. They had told him of the vet examining him while he had been unconscious after his rescue.

……………

The clan grew ever more suspicious of the red male eluding them as much as possible. He didn’t want to eat much over the next few days either, but he still threw up some acid anyway if he didn’t eat.

He had gotten a book out of the library too to read about health issues to look up possibilities of what could be wrong with him. He looked up ulcers.

Taking antacids, ginger, honey, colorful fruits, turmeric, chamomile tea, probiotics, and garlic were all good things. So was peppermint tea or water. Toast, crackers, and bananas were also good ones to try. Surely, they had those things in the kitchen.

Brooklyn made a list and went to go track down some. He needed to be able to get some sort of nutrition into his body. He was losing weight that didn’t need to be lost. He was already one of the skinniest ones in the clan, for a male. But right now, he felt so bloated.

He got to the kitchen and spied some bananas and apples on the table in there. He took one of each. He hoped he could keep them down. He also found some peppermint tea. He began to get some ready when Owen found him.

“Brooklyn.”

“Agh! Oh, Owen. I didn’t see you there.” he said.

“What are you doing?” Owen asked.

“Just making myself some tea.” Brooklyn replied.

Owen looked at the label. Peppermint. He knew what that could be for. “Are you having some stomach problems? That’s usually good for that.” he explained.

“Yeah. I got nauseated after the dinner party.” Brooklyn stated, rubbing his belly. “It should pass before tomorrow night. I had to pass on going out the rest of tonight.”

“I see. Well, take care, Brooklyn. Just don’t mess around with anything.” Owen said.

“I’m not.”

“Or do you need help making the tea?”

“I could use some help.” Brook replied.

Owen helped to make the tea.

Brooklyn sat down to eat the banana and apple. He had to get something into himself. When the tea was done, Owen poured him a cup and gave him some.

“Thanks.” he thanked the man. Owen nodded.

Brooklyn blew on it some and sipped the tea. Why did it smell so good? He found it tasted just delicious. “Hmm. This is heaven right now.” he said lowly.

The tea went down pretty smoothly. It seemed to take away the nausea. He would be drinking this more often.

……………

The next night, Brooklyn had woken out on his parapet with the others. He stretched.

“Do you feel like patrolling with us tonight, Brooklyn?” Goliath asked.

“I could use a good gliding. But if it could wait a little bit?” Brooklyn declared.

“Of course.”

“We also have our glide to do yet.” Angela said.

Brooklyn smiled. “Sure.” He swallowed hard to keep the acid down. He was feeling it. “Excuse me.” he said and left for the nearest bathroom. He glided down from the tower. He had to hurry.

His family was still concerned about him. Lex followed him.

Once on the ground, Brooklyn took off at a run. He made it to the nearest bathroom and closed the door. He ran for the toilet and puked. This was happening every night. Why wouldn’t it stop?

Lexington found Brooklyn in the bathroom and he heard his brother throwing up. That was odd. Something must be wrong, but what? He knocked on the door.

Brooklyn jumped. “Uh, who is it?” he managed.

“It’s Lex. You alright in there?” Lex asked.

“Uh, yeah, I’m fine, Lex.” Brooklyn replied, trying to keep his stomach under control.

Lex couldn’t believe it. He was lying to him!

Brooklyn flushed the toilet. He opened the door to see his olive green little brother.

“Are you okay? I heard you throwing up in there.” Lex asked gently.

He should bring Lex up to par anyway.

“It’s true. I was. Lex, while I was up at Xanadu, something started up there. My stomach started acting up on a nightly basis. I can’t really keep anything down anymore. I get headaches and dizziness. I feel cramped and bloated more than anything. That’s why I am feeling so down lately.” Brooklyn explained.

“And it has nothing to do with what happened before?” Lex asked.

“Not now. I hope not.” Brooklyn said, wincing as he felt a jolt of nausea.

Lex noticed. “Is it really that bad, the nausea? You look so thin, more than you already do.”

“Yes. I just can’t keep anything down.” Brooklyn declared. “I’m not trying to starve myself, Lex. I looked up some stuff in a book last night. I might have an ulcer.”

“You need to be seen by that doctor again.” Lex decreed.

“I think I agree with you because I can’t take much more of this. Man, it hurts!” he groaned. He held his belly.

“Come with me.” Lex said, helping his brother along. He took him to his room to lie down. “I’ll be back soon.” Brook nodded.

Lex went to Xanatos and talked to him about Brooklyn’s strange behavior. It was time the doctor was brought back over.

“If what you say is true, yes, he should be looked at.” David agreed.

He called Dr. Trowsky and had a talk with him that it was about the same red gargoyle from before. He was showing tremendous signs of being sick and not knowing why. Being poisoned would have been out of his system within one day. There was something else at work here.

“I’m on my way, Mr. Xanatos.” Dr. Trowsky said.

“He’ll be here soon.”

“Good. We need answers.” Lex said.

…………….

Lex went back and told Brooklyn the doc was on his way. They should head on over to the infirmary so they would be ready when he got there. Lex helped Brooklyn up. The nausea was just bothering him tenfold at the moment.

“Looks like you won’t be patrolling after all.” Lex said.

“I don’t think so. But I want to.” Brooklyn replied.

He had to sit down by the time they got the to the infirmary. “Lex, if it’s something that can be fixed tonight, don’t tell the clan, please. I know they’re all worried enough about me.” Brooklyn pleaded.

“Brooklyn, they need to know too.” Lex said.

“I know, but only if it’s something that’s really serious.” Brooklyn stated.

“Alright.”

It took Dr. Trowsky long enough to get there. The nausea was intensifying. Brooklyn had come down with a bad stomachache by then and just wanted to lie down.

“It’s good you got here, Doc. Brooklyn’s in bad shape.” Lex exclaimed in worry.

David was showing him in. “There’s no time to lose. Come on, Brooklyn. Let’s get a look at you.” Dr. Trowsky coaxed Brooklyn off the couch.

Brooklyn grunted and groaned as he got up. He was helped to walk into the infirmary. He laid on the bed in there.

“He’s afraid he has an ulcer.” Lex stated.

“I can have a look at your blood real quick and decide that.” Trowsky decreed.

Trowsky took some of Brooklyn’s blood and ran a slide under the microscope. Lex tried to keep Brook calm while waiting. David kept a watchful eye.

As the doc was looking at Brook’s blood under the microscope, he noticed something odd. Something that wasn’t right, but it was there. There was some enhanced female hormones in the blood, but one was the pregnancy one.

He looked away, shocked. It accounted for some of Brooklyn’s symptoms alright. Nausea, morning sickness, headaches, dizziness, a need for extra sleep. It all fit. He did look slightly swollen too, from his perspective.

Trowsky got up and walked over to the two gargoyles with a worried look.

Brooklyn lay there, wincing. Lex looked at his face. “What’s wrong?” Lex asked.

“I’m going to need to do an ultrasound on him. There was something that I saw that shouldn’t be there.” Trowsky said.

“What… was it?” Brooklyn asked. He was so afraid of what was causing it.

“I have to see it to be sure.” Trowsky said. As he stepped to get the machine, David stepped into him. “What is it?” he demanded.

Trowsky whispered, “Unless he’s part female, his blood showed that… he’s pregnant.”

That even surprised David. Yes. This required more proof.

Brooklyn had to undo his belt and pushed his loincloth down a bit, revealing his lower belly. He had no idea why that mattered, but he had been told to do it. He flinched when the cold gel was put onto his stomach, and then, the wand. He and Lex watched suspiciously. Brooklyn was also suspicious of this because it had been used on him when he had been in Sevarius’ custody.

“What are you doing?” Brooklyn asked.

“I’m going to see what’s inside your belly here.” Trowsky replied. “I’ll let you know what I find when I find it.”

“But if he has an ulcer, shouldn’t it be done up higher?” Lex asked.

“Trying down here first. One thing at a time, Lexington.” Trowsky replied.

Brooklyn wasn’t too crazy for the slimy feeling on his stomach. What had the doc found? He was pressing the wand into some sore spots too.

Trowsky was seeing what he was looking for; something that shouldn’t be found in a male gargoyle, a uterus! And within it, there were two small grainy images.

“I believe I found the source of your problems, Brooklyn.” Trowsky stated.

“What?” Brook asked in concern.

The doc turned the computer to him and his brother. They both looked carefully, but not understanding.

“You see this here?” Trowsky said.

They nodded. “That is unusual to find in a male creature.” Trowsky said.

“What is it?” Lex asked.

“It’s a uterus, Lexington. Males don’t have this organ. But what’s more surprising, is what’s inside it.” the man went on.

This had the two gargoyles alarmed now. Trowsky moved the wand up some. “Here, inside this womb, it was quite a surprise, but there are these two little images.” He showed them.

There were two little dots in two different black holes on the screen. “What… what are they?” Brooklyn asked hesitantly.

“Your babies.” Trowsky stated.

Brooklyn and Lex’s eyes widened.

“It can’t be!” Brooklyn shook his head. His breathing quickened.

“Calm down, Brooklyn. Take slow breaths. Stressing is not good for your condition.” Trowsky explained.

“How could this have happened?” Lex asked.

Brooklyn was in shock too, but then he thought back to his capture. He had received the shot in the stomach, and it had been down low. And he remembered what Demona had said, “I want you to give me life.”

“Demona did this! Her, and Sevarius!” Brooklyn growled.

“Why would they want to do this to you?” David asked.

Brooklyn tried to sit up, but he was pushed back down. “Almost done.” Trowsky said. The red one looked at the dots again. This was scaring him.

Shortly after, his stomach was cleaned off and he was allowed up. He buckled his belt again.

“Demona said she wanted me to give her life.” Brooklyn said as he rubbed his belly. “I didn’t think she meant something like _this_.”

“At least she didn’t take your life.” Lex stated.

“True. But why me? I’m not able to carry a baby.” Brooklyn said.

“Well, according to this, you are. I would say congratulations are in order.” Trowsky said. “But you don’t have to go through with it either. If you decide you don’t want to, I can help.”

“Thanks, Doctor, but I think we’ll take it from here.” David said.

“You will have to take care of yourself, Brooklyn. For something that can help settle your stomach, eat more crackers. Fruits, toast, and bananas are good food choices too. No caffeine or fish either. I have an anti-nausea medicine that will help with nausea and can help keep more of the morning sickness at bay. You also need to take some prenatal vitamins as well.” Trowsky explained.

“There were two embryos in there.” Lex stated.

“Babies?” Brooklyn stiffened.

Two babies was a scary thought. One was scary enough. Brooklyn couldn’t help but hold his belly at the thought. He had at last found out what was going on with him, but he was still in shock about it.

“We’ll do the best we can to help him out. Thank you, Dr. Trowsky.” David said as he showed him out. The doc gave David a bottle of anti-nausea medicine before leaving.

“So it’s not an ulcer. I’m… pregnant?” Brooklyn was in shock.

“Yes, Brooklyn. Congratulations. You will have to take it easy in this condition.” David said. He helped to get him off the bed and helped him to his room. “And I’ll make sure you get the prenatal vitamins too.”

“I can’t believe this is happening.” Brook said. Tears were starting to fall.

Just as one thing ended, another issue was beginning.

“How do I tell the clan?” he asked himself.

“I can be there with you when you tell them.” Lex said.

“That might help me a lot.” Brooklyn said.

“I’ll get you some crackers to help with the nausea.” David said as he helped him into his bed.

Brooklyn had momentarily forgotten about the nausea, but he could feel it now. “Thanks.”

David went to go get him some crackers. He also ran into Owen and told him about it. Owen told him that Brooklyn had made some peppermint tea last night. Peppermint tea should be fine for him to have.

Lex stayed in Brooklyn’s room with him. “You want me to stay or go?” he asked.

“Don’t tell the clan yet. Please, Lex. I need to get over the shock first. Maybe in a few nights. I need to come to terms with it first.” Brooklyn said. “I need to do some thinking. Can you tell Goliath that I got sick again?”

“Sure. I’ll be here for ya if you need anything.” Lex stated before departing his bro’s room.

Brooklyn then looked down. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He had two little lives inside his belly. No wonder he had been feeling sick. It was still such a shock that he didn’t know what he wanted to do yet.

Their clan was so few in numbers, the two babies would add on to the clan. It would be great to get some new blood into the clan. But then, there were their enemies out there that would seek to use the babies against them. And these babies were obviously Demona’s. They would be Angela’s baby brothers or sisters. Half siblings anyway.

He tried to think of why she would do this to him when males were not meant to carry their children. Was Demona that desperate to be a new mother? And she had chosen him to be the father, or just a carrier and kill him when it was over. If he killed the babies, it would make him a coward and a murderer of his own kind. Brooklyn never wanted to take lives unless it was for self defense only, or defending his clan. And these embryos were completely helpless. 

He still needed time to think this all over. He had been lonely for a long time. He didn’t think he would be having a family by himself. He still longed for that female love out there, somewhere. By now, he would even willingly let a human be his girl too, if it was the right one. He wanted nothing to do with Demona.

These babies would be very valuable to the clan. It would bring life to the clan. There needed to be some happiness around here again. Everyone had been too concerned for him lately, and with good reason. Now there was more reason for it.

David came back with the crackers for him to eat to help calm his aching stomach. He also gave him the anti-nausea pills. “Take these when you start to feel nausea.” he instructed. “Take with a glass of water.”

Brooklyn wanted to start by giving the embryos some food.

“Are you alright, Brooklyn?” David asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just need some time, Xanatos, before I tell the clan.” Brook said.

“Alright. Holler if you need anything.” the man said and left the room.

Lex told Goliath that Brooklyn was ill again. Goliath really wanted his second back on the team soon. This couldn’t go on much longer.


	7. Chapter 7

As it turned out, a few nights turned into weeks instead. Brooklyn was so scared to tell the clan about the upcoming babies. Lexington was the only one that knew about them. Brooklyn made sure that Lex didn’t tell the others.

Ever since his exam, Brooklyn’s appetite seemed to be returning. After having gotten his information on what was wrong with him, and having gotten more information on what he could do to keep the nausea at bay more, he was eating crackers first thing in the evening and the anti-nausea medicine. But first thing after waking up, he would end up throwing up first anyway.

With the pain being greatly reduced and less trips to the bathroom, Brooklyn was feeling up to returning to patrol duties. He didn’t want to be stuck here at the castle while he was still in the early stages. He wanted to be out and about while he still could. He would make sure to keep his stomach protected from enemies though.

Lex was worried about his red brother being out on patrol in his condition. He couldn’t be alone. If he was ever captured, it would be more than his own life at risk. And there was a risk that Demona and Sevarius would come after him again.

There was also something else about Brooklyn that was changing. His skin seemed to be taking on a certain ‘glow.’ His mood was also improving too. He started appearing happier, excited to do more activities. He hadn’t felt this happy in a long time. It was clear he had accepted what he was about to bring into the world.

The clan thought it was rather strange that Brooklyn was this happy, especially after the trauma he had gone through, but of course, they knew that life had to go on. Lex, Broadway, and Angela were thrilled to see him happy. He was also more playful as well.

Goliath was happy his second seemed to want to be out on patrol again. Hudson was glad he was feeling better.

Once his melancholy had gone away, the youngest ones had gone on the welcome back glide that they had planned. The medicine kept the nausea more in control so he felt like doing more things. His appetite was also growing too.

The clan could see that Brooklyn wanted to eat more food at dinner times. He began asking for seconds, and even thirds for food. It was unlike him. He would even combine certain foods that he normally wouldn’t. That surprised the others, and even got them feeling disgusted with the food cravings he had.

One food he really had cravings for was pickles. But he ate the crackers still, and a lot of fruits. He kept a glass of water in his room to take with his vitamins every night.

Brooklyn had told the Xanatos family to not tell his clan of his condition. They had promised.

If there was one person that he could talk to from having gone through the experience that lived in the castle, it was Fox. She gave him some books to read on pregnancy. He was fascinated by it. If there was one thing he looked up was about movements.

“How soon do you think I will feel the babies move?” he asked Fox.

“I didn’t feel Alex kick me until late in my fourth month. You might sooner since you are having twins.” Fox declared. “But you really need to tell the clan soon. It’s not a good idea for you to be fighting in your condition.”

“I know. I’ve just been so afraid on how they’ll take it.” Brooklyn said.

“If I know them, they’ll welcome some baby gargoyles.” Fox smiled.

“I hope so.” Brooklyn rubbed his belly.

…………….

As the weeks passed, right after he woke up and he would stretch his stiffened muscles, eventually, a small bump was starting to emerge in Brooklyn’s lower stomach. He had made it to his third month.

One night, after getting a good stretch in, he was reminded of his condition and he looked down. He could feel that he looked a bit more ‘pudgy’ down there. He quickly tucked his wings in front of the others so they wouldn’t notice. He rubbed his belly.

If there was another thing this pregnancy seemed to be doing to him, at least at this stage, it was starting to make him feel strangely romantic as well. Just sadly, he didn’t have a girl of his own to share it with.

During his dreams, he would dream of sex for some reason. He was dreaming of mating with a female, but then, he would wake up and it would just be a dream. He had mated with Demona after all, but not of his own free will. He didn’t want to be reminded of her.

When Brooklyn got those feelings, he had to make sure that he took care of the issue before being around his clan. He had to have his mind in the right place at the right time when his clan needed him.

When he went on patrol with Lex alone one night, his brother asked him, “Brooklyn, you really need to tell the clan about what’s going on with you. They have noticed the changes in your behavior over the past weeks. Not that they don’t like you being happy a lot, but it’s so strange. And the foods that you combine to eat are a bit, well, very unusual, and don’t sound all that good.”

“I know I need to tell them, Lex. I’ve just been coming to terms with what’s happening to me. As for the foods I eat, I know they’re strange combinations. The babies are giving me those cravings. I read about them, and Fox even told me about them. They make a… pregnant person crave certain foods and it may not always be what it was before or after pregnancy, I guess.” Brooklyn explained. He didn’t want to say the word ‘mother,’ that some folks thought he would be right now if they knew.

“How’s your stomach feeling?”

“It feels a lot better these days.”

“The doctor is coming in a couple weeks to take another look at you.” Lex said.

“Good. I want to see what he says about them. Alright, Lex. Here’s what I’ll do. I want to wait until Dr. Trowsky has seen me, and then I’ll tell the clan.” Brooklyn declared. “Is that fair?”

“It’s fair. But I worry about if you should even be patrolling and fighting in your condition.” Lex stated.

“Knowing Goliath, he’ll ban me from going out at all once he knows I’m pregnant.” Brooklyn said.

“You know he would care if something happened to you if he knows.” Lex looked at his red bro’s stomach. He saw that it was starting to get a baby bump. It wasn’t that noticeable yet, but would get there soon enough.

“Do you mind if I touched it?” Lex asked.

Brooklyn sighed. “I guess not.” he replied.

Lex took a look at his bro’s belly carefully. It was definitely getting bigger already. Brook was already so thin and it was definitely noticeable already, if one looked hard enough. He laid one of his hands on Brooklyn’s stomach.

“Hi, kids, I’m your Uncle Lexington. I can’t wait to meet ya soon.” Lex said with a smile.

Brooklyn couldn’t help but chuckle. “I don’t know if they heard ya or not. But the thought is very welcome, thanks, Lex.” he declared.

“I know I’ll be a good babysitter. I am with Alex.” Lex said.

“I know. When you’re not on patrol or working on something, I can expect to find you with Alex. That’s fine and all, but perhaps I should step up and babysit sometimes to get some experience with a child before mine come.” Brooklyn declared.

“Yeah, I’m sure Xanatos and Fox won’t mind.” Lex stated. “On my next night to watch him, you can come too.”

Brooklyn smiled.

…………….

The next couple of nights had the gargoyles out on patrol.

There came a skirmish in an alley with some muggers. Brooklyn was on this case along with Broadway.

Broadway took on three of them while Brooklyn took on two of them.

He threw one of them into a trashcan while the other one had to take out a knife and try his luck at thinking he could stab him.

Brooklyn glared at the man and his eyes glowed while keeping an eye on the knife. The mugger tried to take a swipe at his belly. Luckily, he jumped away. Then, he jumped over him and he used his tail to trip the man and his knife was knocked from his grip. He then picked him up and put him in the dumpster where Broadway had already put his three thugs.

“Good look for you all in there.” Brooklyn joked.

“I agree.” Broadway laughed.

The two of them got back into the air, but it had come too close for Brooklyn.

…………….

Anytime he was with Angela, alone on patrol, or just walking around the castle, how he longed for her to be his mate. The feelings of wanting to be romantic from his dreams were getting to him. His hormones drove him crazy.

He was still waiting on Dr. Trowsky to come see him again. He still hadn’t told the clan, and he wanted to wait till after the next appointment, to make sure everything was alright.

When he made it to his fourth month, his belly was showing more now. He had made it past the morning sickness stage and no longer took the anti-nausea pills, but still took his vitamins. He still avoided seafood and caffeine. He had also started feeling some ‘butterfly’ feelings in his stomach too.

One night, Brooklyn and his two brothers went out for a night on the town, just for some brotherly bonding.

First, they grabbed something to eat and then saw a movie. After that, they went to a big rock concert going on in Central Park. It was a Saturday night after all so party goers were out for longer hours.

The guys were impressed with the music the rock band created. But for Brooklyn, even as impressed as he was with it, the noise had some unforeseen side effects.

With every loud crack in the music, Brooklyn began flinching. He was feeling something strange from inside him. He had kept his right wing between himself and his brothers, to keep them from seeing his reactions. He knew Lex knew his secret, but wasn’t ready for Broadway to know.

His brothers began to notice their red brother moving restlessly beside them. Brooklyn kept on trying to get comfortable and grunting in the process. Keeping his wing positioned in front of Lex, he was rubbing his belly constantly. It felt weird that he was feeling the twins move inside him obviously, but he didn’t think it would feel like this.

“ _Why is this happening now?”_ he questioned himself.

The more the sounds kept carrying on, louder and louder, the more Brooklyn fidgeted. Lex and Broadway noticed.

“What’s wrong, Brooklyn?” Broadway asked.

“Are you alright?” Lex added.

Brooklyn looked over, blushing. “Oh, yeah, I’m fine. I just… my stomach’s hungry.” he replied.

“I could go get us some snacks.” Broadway offered.

“Yeah, please do.” Brooklyn said.

Broadway left to go sneak some snacks from the snack bar.

Now that he was gone, Lex turned to him, “What’s really going on, Brooklyn? You haven’t sat still during this concert at all. I’m worried that you are uncomfortable.”

“I can’t help it, Lex. I think… I’m feeling the babies move inside me… every time the music cracks loud.” Brooklyn explained. He felt another movement inside him. He gave his belly a rub.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I love rock concerts, but I don’t know how much more I can take.” the red one said.

“If you want to leave, we can.” Lex decreed.

“We might have to shortly.”

“Can I feel it?”

Brooklyn let Lex feel his stomach. With one jolt of the music, there was a jolt inside Brooklyn’s belly. Lex was surprised but kept his hand there.

“Wow! That’s amazing!” he declared.

“Yeah, but annoying too.” Brook said.

Broadway came back with some snacks. “Alright, I have some-” He noticed what his brothers were doing.

They both jumped when they saw and heard him return. Lex took his hand off Brook’s belly. Brook covered his wing back in front of him.

“I got some snacks for us.” Broadway continued. “What was going on just now?”

“Nothing.” Lex said. He and Brooklyn gave innocent smiles. Broadway gave a glare.

“I saw you touching him, Lex. And don’t think I was born yesterday. Brooklyn, I see you are getting fat. What’s going on?” Broadway asked. “You don’t eat like you used to. I have noticed that you are eating a lot more, and I mean, a LOT more. And weird food cravings.”

Lex and Brooklyn knew that he wasn’t fooling anyone. They glanced at each other. Perhaps it was time to reveal the secret to Broadway.

Brooklyn felt another jolt and he decided he had had enough. “I can’t take anymore! I have to go. Can we discuss this away from here?” he asked.

“If I can get an answer.” Broadway said.

Brooklyn took off first. Lex was second. Broadway still had some snacks with him.

When they got to an empty high building, they all landed. Brooklyn was glad to be out of there, even though rock concerts were something that he loved. Just not _this_ time.

“So what’s going on, Brooklyn?” Broadway asked again.

“Oh well, I suppose it’s time you know, as my rookery brother.” Brooklyn replied.

“What about Lex?”

“Lex knows already what it is. Broadway, you remember back to when I went missing some time back by Demona and Sevarius?” Brooklyn began.

“Yeah.”

“I don’t know how, but they… got me pregnant.” Brooklyn said.

The food in Broadway’s hands fell to the roof floor. “You can’t be serious.” he exclaimed, his eyes wide in shock.

“I’m very serious.” Brooklyn stated.

Broadway looked into his bro’s face and saw he was really serious. Then he looked at his stomach. “How far along?”

Brooklyn put a hand to his stomach. “A little over four months, as long as I’ve been back here.”

“What was wrong during the concert?”

“They were moving pretty good inside me.” Brooklyn replied.

“You can feel them?”

“Yes. They are live and not going to be born in eggs, like the traditional way.” Brook declared.

“Are they moving now?” Lex asked.

“They? You mean, there’s more than one, Brooklyn?” Broadway asked in concern.

“No, they’re not. Moving away seemed to calm them down. And yes. I’m having twins, Broadway.” Brook explained. “I know I need to tell the others, but I’m waiting till after my next doctor appointment first.”

“Brooklyn, that’s great to hear that you’re going to be a father. But how it’s happening is something else. Are you sure it’s safe?” Broadway asked in concern.

“I know this is risky, but it’s not like I have much choice.” Brooklyn stated. “Now that I’m feeling them move inside me, I won’t have them be killed. But I wouldn’t have had them killed anyway, even though I know Demona is their mother.”

“I agree with ya, bro. These babies will bring new life and new blood into the clan. I’ll be there for ya.” Broadway declared. “If there’s anything you ever want to eat, ask me and I’ll be happy to make it for ya.”

“Thanks.” Brooklyn said with a relieving sigh. His brothers were much more understanding than Goliath often was. “My twins will also be Angela’s brothers or sisters.”

Broadway hadn’t figured that just yet. He had only found out himself. It was still a shock that he was going to be an uncle either way. “Does she know?” he asked.

“Not yet. Just you, Lex, and the Xanatos’.”

They all took some snacks after that and stayed on the roof to eat them before heading home for the night. He was glad that at least Broadway knew. It was Goliath he was most worried about once he was told. He would tell him and the others after the next appointment.


	8. Chapter 8

The next appointment finally came. This time, it was just Brooklyn in the exam room alone with Dr. Trowsky. 

Brooklyn was still wary of him, but he let the doctor take some blood to make sure everything was alright, and he listened to his heart and lungs, and took his pulse and blood pressure. 

“I see that you have been taking good care of the babies. Your belly has grown since I saw you last.” Trowsky said. 

“Yeah, indeed.” the gargoyle put a hand on his belly and rubbed nervously.

“Does your clan know yet?” 

“Just my two brothers.” 

“You need to tell them. I’m sure they’re worried about you.” Trowsky said. “And you shouldn’t be fighting in your condition.” 

“I make sure to protect my stomach in a fight.” Brooklyn replied. 

“It’s not enough. The enemy could still manage to hit you there at some point. It would be devastating if they knew of the babies you carry, and especially with the Quarrymen still out there most of all.” Trowsky explained. 

“I know. I’ll tell them after this appointment. I wanted to make sure they were alright first. It just took me this long to come to terms with the pregnancy, because it’s not normal for this to happen.” Brooklyn stated. 

“I know, but this is a scientific breakthrough. For a male creature to carry offspring, other than male seahorses, is a miracle in itself.” Trowsky said. “How does it feel to be carrying them now?” 

“I can feel them move about inside me. During a rock concert, all they did was jump about. I couldn’t get comfortable.” 

Trowsky laughed. “It’s a sign they heard it. Even as small as they are yet.” Brooklyn was happy to hear that. “Let’s have a look here, shall we?” the doc said. 

Brooklyn laid back on the bed. He felt so vulnerable lying like this, and trusting this human with his most precious secret. 

Trowsky put his hands on red gargoyle’s slightly swollen belly. “I’m just going to see how much I can feel them from some light palpation.” he said. 

Brooklyn eyed his hands as the man began to lightly press on his belly. “Don’t hurt them!” he exclaimed. 

“I’m not going to hurt them, I promise.” Trowsky replied. He continued to press into his belly, but more around them. He could indeed feel the womb inside him, and he could feel the now, fetuses. The babies were good-sized considering when he saw them last. 

Brooklyn winced from the pressing. He was relieved when the man stopped pressing on him. He rubbed his belly in return. He tried to sit up again. 

“I’m not done yet, Brooklyn. I need to do an ultrasound now. If you’ll just pull your loincloth down a bit, and we’ll get a look at the babies.” Trowsky directed. 

Brooklyn did as he was told. He flinched with the gel being put on his belly again. He knew that as long as he was pregnant, his belly would be a main concern. 

It didn’t take long for an image to appear on screen. 

The red gargoyle couldn’t believe he was seeing one of his children on screen. This time, it had a discernible body. Trowsky moved the wand and showed the child’s body that had developed. The fingers and toes had features like its father’s. It had wings and a tail too. This one had a human-like face though. That worried Brooklyn. This one must have been taking after Demona’s facial looks. 

Then there was a feature of a blipping part. “What’s that?” Brooklyn pointed. 

“That’s the heartbeat. Want to hear it?” the doc asked. 

“Is it possible?” 

“Yes. Very.” Trowsky replied with a smile. He played the heartbeat. 

Brooklyn couldn’t believe his ears. A gushing beat sound. Now that he knew his child had a heartbeat, he didn’t want that sound to end. 

“Let’s see the second one, shall we?” he stated as he moved the wand to the other side and there was still the second baby. 

Brooklyn began to see the twin’s features too. The last time he saw them, they were nothing but tiny dots. This one too had features similar to his, but this one had a beak and horns as well. He smiled, knowing one was taking after him. This one’s heart too was played. A little different, but still a heart. 

“They look to be developing perfectly. I think perfectly healthy hearts too.” Trowsky complimented as he turned the machine off. 

“Good. I’m not being all careful for nothing. Man, these two sure can tire me out at times. But, I do have a concern.” Brooklyn stated as he used the towel to clean his belly off. 

“What?” 

“I uh, sometimes get to feeling like I need to… uh… mate. More than I ever did.” Brooklyn declared. 

“Oh, that’s normal, Brooklyn. I could give you some progesterone to calm the male hormones down. Then it shouldn’t happen quite as much.” Trowsky offered. 

“What’s that, exactly?” 

“It’s a hormone that officiated with pregnancy and lower female-like hormones. I know you have progesterone already associated with the pregnancy, but you might need more to get the raging testosterone more under control.” 

“Anything. I just think that when Demona… uh… forced me into mating with her, she did something to me, other than this.” Brooklyn explained. “Now it’s like, my body craves it... a lot.” 

“I can help with this. I have the hormone as an injection. I can give it to you in the arm or the hip if you want to get started on it tonight.” Trowsky offered. 

“I’m not crazy about injections, but yeah. Please.” 

“Getting it in the hip isn’t quite as painful as the arm. It has to be injected into a muscle.” the man said. 

Brooklyn was given a progesterone shot in his hip. “Hopefully that’ll help tone down the hormones.” 

“Thanks.” 

“Have you thought of any names yet?” 

“No, not yet. I have been thinking on how I can tell the clan though. I’m sure they’ll be shocked, but I’m not getting rid of them. Demona’s babies or not, I won’t let them be harmed.” Brooklyn decreed. 

“That’s the attitude that makes a great parent.” Trowsky smiled. “Good luck.”   
…………….

Goliath wanted to do a patrol before sunrise came. He had summoned the clan before him. Hudson and Bronx would stay behind. Brooklyn knew he needed to stay behind too, but he had to tell the others. His stomach was becoming too obviously visible. Now was a good time. 

“Uh, everyone-” Brooklyn started, but got interrupted. His voice had been a bit too soft. 

“Listen up. I will assign you all to a certain area to patrol and report back before sunrise.” Goliath declared. 

“Angela, you, Lexington and Broadway will patrol the west side tonight. Brooklyn, you come with me. We will patrol the east.” Goliath ordered. 

Everyone nodded. Brooklyn swallowed. He had to speak up. “Wait!” he tried. 

“It’s time to go.” Goliath declared firmly. 

Brooklyn’s brothers gave him looks. Their leader especially needed to know. He was trying to tell him. 

The trio took off first. Goliath and his second took off next. 

Brooklyn was so nervous about telling Goliath. “Uh, Goliath, I have something to tell you...” 

Then, they heard a scream below them. “Wait. Listen. Do you hear it?” Goliath declared. “Come, no time for talk.” 

Brooklyn groaned. When was a good time to tell him? This would have to be his last night patrolling. He was getting to a point where his life and the lives of his babies were at stake more than ever. Sure, his life was at stake all the time, as were his clan mates, but it was worse when your body was carrying two innocent lives that depended on their carrier for protection. 

When they came upon the lady that had screamed, there were six muggers after her and her purse. One man had grabbed her purse. Another was starting to pull at her clothes. “STOP! NO!” she cried out in fear. 

Brooklyn saw that and wasn’t going to let it happen to her. “Let her go!” he growled. He had his eyes aglow too. 

A few men gasped and shrank back in terror. 

Goliath landed and took on two others that tried to charge him. He easily threw them aside. They got up and ran away. A third joined them. 

One of the men had a bat in his hands. Another had a knife. And the third had a chain. 

Brooklyn pulled the chain from the one man’s hands with his strength. He used his tail like a hand and made that one throw the knife away. Both men were scared off. But the third one with the bat in his hands had now hidden himself behind the dumpster. 

“You’re not getting away!” Brooklyn declared. He went after the man. 

He made sure to give himself plenty of room as he walked around the dumpster and the man tried to charge him as he yelled an attack scream. 

These punks never learned. Brooklyn grabbed the bat out of the man’s hands and chose to break it with the strength that he had, then held the man up by his shirt and threw him against a wall. It was enough to knock him out. 

Brooklyn panted and leaned against the dumpster for support. The pregnancy was starting to weigh him down. He couldn’t be doing this anymore. It was much too risky for the babies. A blow to the stomach could harm them. 

Goliath turned to see if Brooklyn was alright. He saw him breathing rather heavily and leaning against the dumpster. 

“Are you alright, Brooklyn?” he asked. 

Brooklyn turned to his leader. He kept his arms in front of his stomach. “Huh? Yeah, I’m alright. Just a little winded. Dealing with that last guy took more out of me.” 

“At least you’re alright. Let’s go shall we?” Goliath stated. 

The red one nodded. They both climbed the wall and got back to the air. 

Brooklyn decided he would wait until they got back to the castle before he told him. There didn’t need to be mishaps out here in public. 

The rest of the patrol time turned up nothing, and within two more hours, they both returned to the castle. 

Once his feet touched the castle floor, Brooklyn put a wing in front of him. He could feel some stirring inside him. He rubbed on his belly, assured his little ones were alright. 

“Brooklyn?” Goliath said. 

Brooklyn immediately took his hand off his stomach quickly in reply. “What?”

“Didn’t you say you had something to tell me earlier?” the purple one asked. “I’m sorry I didn’t listen before, but we have time now.” 

Brooklyn swallowed. “Yeah, there is something I need to tell you, but… it would be better if the whole clan was back first. It’s for all of you to hear.” 

“Alright.” Goliath replied. 

Unknown to the red one, his leader did take a glance at his second’s middle. He had noticed some odd behavior lately with him. And he did seem to be getting fat in the belly. Had he been eating a lot of extra meals behind his back? Brooklyn had always been a thin male. But why would he be getting fat and so secretive lately? 

Lex, Broadway, and Angela soon returned. They met up with Goliath, Hudson and Bronx. Goliath had gone to talk to Hudson about the patrol. He had noticed Brooklyn’s odd behavior. So had Hudson lately. 

Brooklyn was now in the library, reading up more on pregnancy. His internal clock was starting to tell him it was getting close to sunrise. He marked his spot and got up and stretched. 

He went to join the clan on the parapet area. There was still some time before the sun came up. 

Goliath saw that they were all together now. “Everyone, before we go to our spots, Brooklyn has said that there is something he would like to tell us.” he announced. 

Lex and Broadway had a feeling they knew what it was. They hoped this was it. 

Brooklyn got super nervous now that all the clan’s eyes were on him. 

“Go ahead, Brooklyn.” Goliath urged. 

“Thanks. Well, I tried to tell you before patrol earlier. But now’s a good time as any. Well, as you all know that a while back that I was kidnapped by Demona. I felt horrible for a long time after what she did to me.” Brooklyn explained. 

“But, you’re better now, lad.” Hudson declared. 

“That’s not everything, Hudson. Apparently, also while I was in her custody, she and Dr. Sevarius did something else to me.” Brooklyn said. 

“What was it, Brooklyn?” Goliath asked in concern. 

“What they did to me, it’s not normal.” Brooklyn said nervously.

“What did they do to you?” Angela asked next. 

“Well, you all know how babies come into the world.” Brook replied. 

The ones who didn’t know looked at him odd. What did that have to do with anything? Brooklyn saw their looks and he placed a hand on his stomach. 

“Everyone, I… I’m uh… pregnant.” Brooklyn finally admitted reluctantly. 

“WHAT?!” Goliath, Angela, and Hudson exclaimed just as the sun came up. Their expressions were frozen on their faces for the day. Lex and Broadway’s were more solemn since they already knew.   
…………….

The next day was Elisa’s day off. She decided to pay her best friends a visit. She went up to the high tower where they all were. When she got up there, she was greeted with the shocked looks of three of them. What had happened? 

She also noticed Brooklyn had a hand on his stomach, which looked more swollen than it usually did. His brothers and Bronx looked more normal. 

Minutes later, the sun went down and her friends roared and stretched. 

“What do you mean, Brooklyn?” Goliath demanded. Then he saw Elisa. “Oh, hello, Elisa.” 

Brooklyn saw her too. 

“Hi, guys. What’s going on? I saw your shocked expressions.” Elisa said. 

“Brooklyn told us something just before sunrise that is rather shocking to hear.” Angela stated. 

“What? Can I help?” Elisa asked. 

“Elisa, it’s good you’re here. You’re part of the clan too, and need to know as well.” Broadway said. 

“Know what?” 

Brooklyn sighed. “Elisa, I had just told the others that after when I had been in Demona’s custody, and she and Dr. Sevarius did something to me that’s not normal. They, uh, got me pregnant.” he explained. 

Now Elisa knew why her friends were in shock. She knew that Sevarius was capable of anything. She instantly had a glance at Brooklyn’s stomach. 

The red male instantly shrank back, putting a hand on his belly. 

“This is not normal, indeed.” Goliath declared. 

“We all had noticed how you have been eating and acting lately, Brooklyn, but were waiting for you to reach out to us.” Angela explained. 

“Now you all know.” Brooklyn said. 

“But why would Demona do this to you?” Elisa asked. 

“What she said to me was that, she felt like her chance of motherhood had been taken away from her. She wanted me to give her life. I had no idea at the time that she meant giving her this. I have a feeling that she had Sevarius do this to me because of how she changes into a human and back everyday, risking stressful events if she was carrying them instead. And she wanted me to be the father for some unknown reason.” Brooklyn tried to explain. 

“As well as the carrier.” Lex added. 

“How far along are you?” Elisa asked. She noticed the swelling on him. 

“If you count back, it was almost four months ago.” Brooklyn said. 

“And we had thought you had just been eating a lot of extra meals to catch up from when you were sick. We had no idea it was this.” Angela stated. 

“Are you alright? Is there anything you need, Brooklyn?” Elisa asked. 

“What I need to know is, do you all understand and accept this? I know this isn’t normal, and how the pregnancy came about wasn’t right, but with our clan’s numbers being so low, and we haven’t had new blood since Angela came here, it was hard for me to accept at first, but I will NOT get rid of my children.” Brooklyn decreed. 

“Of course, I will help in any way I can.” Angela said. 

“Thanks.” Brooklyn smiled. Then he looked at the two older males. 

They were both still stunned at hearing this. 

“Please, Goliath. I need all the support I can get.” Brooklyn begged. 

Goliath sighed. “This is a big risk you’re taking on, Brooklyn. This just isn’t normal.” 

“I know it is, and isn’t. But how often does a miracle like this happen?” Brook declared. 

“Wait, Brooklyn, did you say, children?” Elisa then brought up. 

“Yes.” 

“Don’t you mean child?” she asked. 

“No. I mean children.” he corrected her. 

That answer was even more eye opening. Gargoyles usually never had more than one child at a time, even though they were raised all communally. No one hatchling was favorited over others. 

“Everyone, I’m unfortunately carrying more than one child. I’m… carrying twins.” Brooklyn announced. 

The others stared for a few minutes, awestruck. Finally, Hudson spoke. 

“Well, lad, it seems to be more risky, but double the pleasure.” the old one was still shocked, but he was starting to come to terms with the result. There was going to be new life in the clan soon. “Twins are very rare for our kind.” he said. 

“Are you sure it’s twins, Brooklyn?” Goliath asked. 

“Yes. I’ve seen a doctor, Goliath. He’s confirmed to me it’s twins.” Brooklyn replied. “I saw them on an ultrasound.” 

“What’s an ultrasound?” Hudson asked. 

“It’s a machine that lets doctors look at internal organs, injuries, and pregnancies. They can see babies or internal injuries on a patient’s body.” Elisa explained. “It’s a bit slimy, but doesn’t hurt.” 

“Alright, but we must take all the precautions from further on out.” Goliath decreed. “Brooklyn, I do see the proof that you aren’t lying about this to us. I see that you’re protective of your children. From here on out, you will not be patrolling until after the babies are born. We can’t take any chances of you getting hurt or captured.” 

“Thanks, Goliath. I understand.” Brooklyn replied gratefully. 

“Have you thought of any names?” Elisa asked. 

“No, not yet.” 

“You two seemed to be taking it all too calmly.” Elisa told Lex and Broadway. 

“We knew already, Elisa.” Lex replied. “I was the first one to find out. I was there when Brooklyn found out because he was so upset when he first found out.” 

“I found out when we went to the rock concert some time back. I tried to make sure that Brooklyn got the best food since.” Broadway explained. 

“You both knew and didn’t say anything?” Angela inquired. 

“It was a pact as being rookery brothers, Angela. I didn’t want them to say anything until I was ready. It took me a while to come to terms with it myself. After all that I went through, I was so traumatized I couldn’t say anything. I thought that this couldn’t be happening to me, but soon, I realized I’m going to be a father, and these babies are innocent. I’ve heard their heartbeats and seen what they look like. I had to wake up and be there for them.” Brooklyn explained. 

“You do also realize what this means, right?” Elisa spoke up. 

The others looked at her with questioning expressions. 

“What?” Brooklyn asked, worried. 

“If those truly are Demona’s babies, Brooklyn, you know she’ll come after you again.” Elisa pointed out. 

“I know.” he said. “I won’t let her get her hands on them.” 

“You won’t be in a condition to fight her if she does come for you, or them.” Elisa said. “At least if she comes after you while you’re still pregnant.” 

“I know, but I doubt she’ll want to hurt me as long as I carry them.” 

“That may be so, but we will go to any lengths to protect you, Brooklyn.” Goliath decreed. 

“Thanks.” Brooklyn was glad to hear it. He needed all the support and protection he could get. 

“I also thought of something. If those babies are from my mother, it means I have some brothers or sisters on the way too.” Angela realized. 

The others realized it too. 

“So what will I be since I’m Angela’s mate?” Broadway asked. 

“You’ll be an uncle.” Brooklyn replied. 

“You’ll be both an uncle and a brother-in-law.” Elisa stated. “Lex is also an uncle to be.” 

“Even though it is shocking, it will be good to have new life in the clan again.” Hudson proclaimed. 

“Yes, it would be. Our clan is growing by two.” Goliath agreed. 

“I wonder what they are.” Angela smiled. 

“Me too.” Brook said. 

“Brooklyn, do you feel them move?” Elisa asked. 

“Yes, I feel them now even.” he replied, smiling. 

“Can I feel them?” Elisa asked. 

“Sure.” 

Elisa came over gently. Brooklyn let her place a hand over his swollen stomach. She could indeed make out the swelling. It was amazing this was happening to one of the clan, but let alone a male gargoyle. It was always females that carried offspring. 

The police woman could indeed feel the movements from inside Brooklyn’s belly. “I feel them.” she said. 

“But gargoyle babies are always hatched from eggs.” Angela declared. 

“Not these ones.” Brooklyn replied. “This is the first time the babies are growing like a human baby.” 

“Do the movements ever hurt?” 

“No. They aren’t big enough for it to be.” Brook replied. 

Elisa took her hand off his stomach. “I just wonder though, how are they growing in there? I mean, it’s just, males don’t have a uterus for babies to grow in.” she exclaimed. “There are cases of ectopic pregnancies, but it’s rare.” 

“Well, when I was examined the first time, the doctor told me that I do actually have a uterus.” Brooklyn said. “That’s how they’re growing inside me.” 

“So you’re part girl too?” Angela asked. 

“I never said that. But I’m all male too.” Brooklyn stated. 

The whole clan was trying to come to terms with the second’s pregnancy. 

“If you’re almost five months, that means the babies will be born in another month.” Goliath said. “Gargoyle pregnancies last six months.” 

“Dr. Trowsky didn’t think they were ready. I might be carrying them much longer, Goliath.” 

“We need more answers.” Lex said.   
…………..

Xanatos called Dr. Trowsky back because the clan had too many questions. They were surprised that the Xanatos family knew before they had too. 

The clan was all in the hospital area. The doc ran the wand over Brooklyn’s swollen belly. They were able to see the fetuses inside him. 

“Are the babies going to be able to be born in a month?” Lex asked. 

“No. They look near similar to human babies on some aspects, but still gargoyle. Their lungs are not developed enough.” Trowsky admitted. “Like it or not, they may be carried for as long a human pregnancy. They would die if born in just one more month. Things just can’t be duplicated from a womb.” 

“Yeah. And it wouldn’t be right to force them into the world if they’re not ready.” Elisa stated. “But how does he have a uterus?” 

“I found that his uterus has no exit. It looks to be not a normal womb. It looks to be like, something artificial, and hence, his pregnancy was artificial.” Trowsky explained. “The babies will have to be born via c-section.” 

“C-what?” Goliath demanded. 

“A c-section. Open stomach surgery to remove the babies when they are full term.” Trowsky explained. 

“Oh. Yes. I understand.” Goliath replied. 

“Brooklyn needs all the support and protection your clan can provide for him and the babies.” Trowsky declared. “He can’t be fighting in his condition. He can’t be under stress. That can cause more stress. He needs to be able to do relaxing things only.” 

“What about gliding?” Lex asked. “Or exercising?” 

“Light exercise is good for him, yes. But nothing strenuous. Like walking. Walking or swimming. Gliding around here should be fine. Keep to the castle grounds.” Trowsky recommended. 

“What about what he eats?” Angela asked. 

“He can eat anything but seafood products and caffeine. Keep the sweet foods limited. Anything else should be fine for him at this stage.” the doc said. 

“What about prenatal vitamins?” Elisa asked. 

“Yeah, I take those too.” Brooklyn replied. “I keep them in my room. Fox makes sure I have them.”

When the ultrasound was over, Trowsky gave Brooklyn a towel to wipe off his stomach. Then he buckled his belt back on. 

“It sure is amazing to see the babies even before they’re born.” Broadway said. 

“It sure is.” Angela agreed. It did make her feel like she wanted to be a mother even more now. One day. 

Then they saw how sad Brooklyn was looking down. 

“What’s wrong, Brooklyn?” Goliath asked. 

“I do love my babies and everything, but I just feel like I wish I had a mate to help me love them.” Brooklyn said sadly. He held his belly. “They deserve a real mother. A nice one, not one like Demona. I mean, what if either of them turn out like her?” he asked. 

“Don’t talk like that, Brooklyn. They might be biologically hers, but what matters more is the environment that they are raised in. And we all know that this clan is the best environment they could be raised with.” Elisa decreed. 

“It’s also good that we live here too, that you can get all the proper medical care you need too.” Lex stated. 

“A thousand years ago, we didn’t have no medical care for our females when they were carrying their eggs. Just females helping females when it came time to lay the eggs.” Hudson declared of what happened a long time ago. 

“Back then though, a lot more things could go all wrong and mothers could die too, without proper medical care. Even though us humans have access to the best medical care, but if you look at other species, they don’t.” Elisa suddenly brought up the subject. 

“Only ones in captivity do.” Trowsky said. “But yes, wild animals don’t have medical care. They only rely on instincts and if something goes wrong, they die. I know Brooklyn would die if he was left without medical care in this case. But don’t worry, I won’t let that happen.” 

“This pregnancy is both exciting and risky, I know that.” Brooklyn stated. “But, now that I know I’m going to have these twins, I wouldn’t give them up for the world.” 

“I’m sure you’ll find that special female out there someday, Brooklyn.” Trowsky said, patting him on the back. 

“I hope so.” the red male replied. 

“Now that you all have seen the babies, could you all step out? I have something to discuss with Brooklyn.” Trowsky asked of them. 

“Of course.” Goliath replied. “Come.” 

The clan stepped out of the room so the doc could talk with his patient.

“What do you need to talk about?” Brook asked. 

“I just wanted to ask you something, but not in front of your clan. Do you know how you plan to feed the babies?” Trowsky asked. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Would you think breastfeeding is possible?” 

“I… don’t think so.” Brooklyn replied, crossing his arms. He hadn’t thought about it, but it did kind of make him uncomfortable. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

“If you would allow me, Brooklyn, I would like to examine your chest.” Trowsky said. 

Brooklyn hesitantly lowered his arms and let the man examine his chest. “Does it feel tingly or anything? The nipples I mean?” 

“No. Well, maybe a little, but I really don’t think I could. I’m a male. Females do that sort of thing.” Brooklyn said. “I just think that even if I could, I’m uncomfortable about it.” 

“Think about it. It could be found to be induced to feed that way. Breast milk is best for them.” 

“Yeah, but what about formula? That’s how Xanatos and Fox feed their son.” 

“Well, if it’s what you choose to do, it’s fine too. Just let me know. There’s still time to decide.” the man said. 

He left shortly after. 

After Brooklyn left the hospital area, he saw his clan waiting for him. 

“What did he want to talk about?” Lex asked. 

“Something private that I don’t want to talk about. It’s nothing serious though.” Brooklyn replied. “So who’s hungry? I sure could go for some breakfast. So could my children.” 

“I’ll cook up the best breakfast there ever was!” Broadway stated with a huge smile. He went off to start cooking. This was a night to celebrate the announcement that there were going to be two new lives in the clan soon. 

“Now that we know you are expecting, Brooklyn, we could help you start to think of names for them. It’s the least we could do.” Angela said. 

“Do you think it’s possible to find out if they’re boys or girls?” Lex asked. 

“I kind of wanted to be surprised.” Brooklyn said. “But it is great if it could be seen what they are.” 

“Well, that means we would need to think of two girl and boy names.” Elisa stated. 

Goliath agreed, but he was still worried about what his ex-mate could try to do. 

“From here on out, Brooklyn, you will stay in the castle. And one of us is always to be here with you. You wouldn’t be able to fight Demona by yourself if we were all gone.” Goliath decreed. 

The rest of the clan agreed. Brooklyn’s protection was their main priority right now.   
………….

Soon, breakfast was ready and the whole clan had an awesome dinner. 

Brooklyn was glad to get something to eat. His stomach was growling intensely. His babies seemed to be hungry too, by the way they moved inside him. 

He had some really big cravings tonight. Especially for the chicken and mashed potatoes. And even some peaches and applesauce. 

The others all had their fair share of what they wanted too. The amount of food that Broadway took was nearly about how much Brooklyn could eat, and more. But Brooklyn was feeding three stomachs at the moment. 

“It’s amazing you take that much.” Angela said. 

“I can’t help it, Angela. It seems that no matter what I eat, the babies leave me still feeling hungry afterwards.” Brooklyn explained to her. 

“It’s true.” Fox spoke up. “When you’re pregnant, you need all the food you can get to help the child grow into itself. But remember, it’s only temporary.”

“I know, but it feels like forever before they’ll be born.” Brooklyn said. 

“You all need to start preparing for the arrival of the babies, it’s not just Brooklyn.” David declared. “They will change all your lives.” 

“Yes, and we will live to protect and raise them.” Goliath decreed. 

“I may be the second in command, but they will still be my kids. As their father, I will decide on what I want for my kids too.” Brooklyn declared. 

“Of course, lad. Every parent wants what’s best for the little ones.” Hudson said. 

“Our lives will changed forever once they are born.” Lex stated. 

“Yeah, but for the better.” Angela said. “One day, they’ll help us protect the humans of New York.” 

“But, Brooklyn, have you decided on how you want them to be raised?” Goliath asked. 

Brooklyn stopped eating. “What do you mean, Goliath?” he asked. 

“I mean as in you remember the Gargoyle way, like how you and your rookery brothers were raised? And how it always had been?” Goliath rectified. 

“Goliath, there aren’t many of us now. I’d prefer if my twins know me as their father instead. I’m kind of rather preferring the more modern way, like how you are with Angela.” Brooklyn explained. 

Goliath understood. 

Brooklyn was glad that he had the support of his clan to help him along in this hard, yet exciting time of his life. The twins would be very valuable to the clan in both growing their number, and to one day serve as more protectors of the city.


	9. Chapter 9

Ever since Brooklyn’s escape, Demona wanted him back. She had just been biding her time. She wasn’t going to let him go entirely so easily. He had what she needed. She was the mother. She wasn’t going to be denied motherhood again. She had to plan carefully to get Brooklyn back soon. Demona planned on being there when it was time for her baby to be born.

She might even plan on not letting Dr. Sevarius handle it, but he would be needed to deliver the baby at the end of the pregnancy. She could care less if Brooklyn died during surgery or after. She just needed him alive long enough to give her the child he carried.

Demona would watch night after night for an opportunity to sneak in. She watched with binoculars to know what gargoyles took off on patrol. The clan must have known by now. She never saw Brooklyn take off with them, but he would be on the parapet during the day. It would be easy enough to take him during the day if the right people could be paid to kidnap him.

But she wanted to get Brooklyn personally.

……………

A few nights later, as Demona watched the castle, all the clan took off except for Bronx and Lexington. Brooklyn stayed too, of course. When she did land eyes on him, she looked at his stomach. It had grown swollen. She smiled. So, he was officially pregnant with her child.

Tonight would be a good night. Lexington would be too small to take her on even if he tried. Bronx was bigger, but Demona had ways of dealing with both of them, and the humans too. She was going to get Brooklyn back, tonight!

…………..

Lexington was in on his computer, looking up information about pregnancy and baby care. Then he would work on an invention he had been working on.

Bronx was in the nursery with the Xanatos’. He was entertaining baby Alex at the moment. The little boy was learning to talk. Bronx was just like a friendly dog with the human boy.

Brooklyn had been reading when he decided he wanted to go for a walk around the castle, to stretch his legs. He would try to keep himself active as much as possible. His ankles had begun swelling with fluid if he was on his feet too long, but he would still walk. His back had also began hurting too, not used to feeling the extra weight in his middle.

Demona had a loaded tranquilizer gun in her belt should she need it. She knew how to get around the castle undetected. She would find Brooklyn’s room if she had to. Instead, she found Lex’s room and him in it. She shot Lex with a dart, and it knocked him out cold. He wouldn’t wake up for a while. It should give her enough time to get what she wanted. She didn’t really want to dart Brooklyn, but she would if she had to. Drugging him could have effects on the baby. She went onward.

Brooklyn almost had a mind to go gliding around the castle. His wings sure could go for it. He had made it to near the TV room when he walked by a tapestry and he didn’t hear her, but she spoke to him.

“Hello, Brooklyn.”

That voice. It made him freeze in his tracks. That… chilly… voice. He swallowed as he turned to face her. He kept a wing in front of him.

“Demona! How did you get in here, and what do you want?” he demanded.

“You know perfectly well what I want, Brooklyn!” she growled.

Brooklyn felt a chill go down his spine. He put a hand on his stomach. “I’m not going with you! Not after what you did to me!”

“I needed you to not be such an innocent anymore in that department in order to bring an innocent into the world. Surely, you know you are pregnant by now? I see it on you clearly.” she declared.

“Yes, I know about it. And I won’t let you take me anywhere! Stay away from me, Demona!” he warned her.

“Oh, but you wouldn’t deny a mother to see her child, would you?” she mocked him.

“You are not their rightful mother. My children deserve a better mother than you!” he growled at her.

“Why you big wretch!” she snarled, then she stopped. “Wait. Did you say… children?”

“Did I? Yes, I did. You still aren’t going to be the mother!” Brooklyn snarled.

“So it seems my pleasure is doubled. And yes, I am, Brooklyn, whether you like it or not.” she smirked evilly. She began to advance on him.

Brooklyn backed up. He was in no condition to fight her. If he hadn’t been pregnant, he would have loved to have attacked her. “Stay back!”

“Come over here. I want to feel them.” she said.

“No way!” he continued to back away from her. He saw his exit. If he had been in an open area, it would have been easier to get away, but he wasn’t. But there was an exit anyway. He turned and ran. He had to keep a hand under his belly to keep it supported. He also had to try hard to breathe with the extra weight.

“You won’t get away that easily.” she growled and gave chase.

She was faster than she looked. She easily caught up with him and tackled him to the ground. She tried not to hurt him. He had been easier to catch because of his condition.

Brooklyn couldn’t help that he landed the way he had. He grunted in pain. But then, he felt himself being rolled to his side. His arms were grabbed and pulled behind his back.

“Get… off… me!” he groaned out.

Then he felt a hand on his stomach that wasn’t his own. He squirmed in her grasp. She rubbed his rounded belly. “My children will be with me soon enough.” she said. “And I need to see them properly.”

“Never!” Brooklyn struggled. “HELP!” he shouted.

“Be quiet! They won’t hear you.” she said in his ear. “Now, either you come voluntarily, Brooklyn, or I’ll force you. I’m not letting you slip through my fingers again. I will be there when my babies are born.”

“No...” he groaned, winded.

She got up first, and pulled him with her. She was right behind him. She next grabbed him by the throat, but didn’t tighten her grip. “Now come peacefully, and we’ll have no more of this nonsense.” she ordered.

Brooklyn glanced back at her angrily. “What… what are your plans for them?” he demanded.

“You should know. Raise them to be _real_ gargoyles. Ones that will be raised to one day help destroy humanity and be part of the real gargoyle dynasty.” Demona explained.

“You’re crazy!” Brooklyn exclaimed.

“That’s where you’re wrong, my young friend. I’m in my right mind. I just want my children.” she said.

“And what are your plans for me?” he panted.

“After they’re born, I’ll have no further need of you.” she said. “You’re expendable to me at that time.”

He knew it!

“Now move on!” she ordered. She began to force him forward.

Brooklyn had to think of a way to get free of her grasp.

“Oh, and by the way, am I to guess that you have had thoughts of any further need for sex?” she sneered. “I’ll be happy to fulfill the need.”

“Over my dead body!” Brooklyn growled. He wasn’t going to let her rape him again. Then, he used one of his feet to step on hers.

She let go of his arms in pain. Then he swung one of his elbows into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. He took that opportunity to escape.

Demona glared after him, holding her stomach for a moment, but immediately went after him.

Brooklyn panted as he ran down the hall. He held his stomach as he ran. “Oh, HELP!” he called out.

From the nursery, Bronx heard the red gargoyle. He knew he had to go check it out. The humans hadn’t heard anything. He growled as he left the room. Now they wondered what was up and followed him.

Brooklyn was trying to get help. He just had to stay ahead of her, and she was catching up again.

“Leave me alone! Stay away!” he yelled back at her.

The female gargoyle was relentless once she put her mind to something. She was snarling mad now. “Get back here!” she snarled.

He was getting closer to the nursery and then, a big, dark blue beast flew past Brooklyn and jumped onto Demona, knocking her down. She hit her head on the floor hard enough, knocking her unconscious.

Brooklyn stopped and turned. “Oh, thank you, Bronx.” he sighed in relief.

The Xanatos’ came around the corner. “What’s going on?” David asked.

“Demona… was after me… because she wants my babies...” Brooklyn panted, holding his belly.

“Well, that won’t stand. It’s amazing the security system didn’t pick her up. I’ll have to check it.” the man said.

“What do we do with her meantime?” Fox asked.

“There is a prisoner area. We’ll have to take her there. Where’s Lexington?” David asked.

“I don’t know. He should have been here.” Brooklyn said.

Owen came along and the two men escorted Demona to the dungeon area. There, she was put into a strong cage with electrical currents going through them so she couldn’t escape. The dart gun was also taken off of her. She was searched for other weapons too. They were all confiscated.

The clan would decide Demona’s fate when they returned.

Brooklyn and Fox went in search of Lex. “Find Lexington, Bronx.” he said.

Bronx barked and went in search of the olive green gargoyle. They found him in his room, unconscious.

They both picked him up and took him to his bed.

“I hope he’s alright.” Brooklyn said.

“I’m sure he’s fine. He’s just drugged. He’ll need rest for the rest of tonight.” Fox declared. “He should wake up soon.”

“I’ll stay with him.” Brook stated. Bronx whined. “You wanna stay too, boy?” Bronx whined again. “It’s okay, boy. I’m fine. The babies are too.” He patted the gar-dog on the head.

Bronx laid down next to the bed while Brooklyn dragged a chair over. He had to put his feet up to keep them from swelling up.

Fox left them alone. The clan would be back soon.

…………..

Lexington soon woke up. “Oh, where am I?” he asked. He rubbed his head.

“You’re in your room.” Brooklyn replied.

“Brooklyn?”

“I’m here, Lex.”

“What happened?”

“Demona knocked you out with a dart. Then she came after me. Luckily, Bronx stopped her. Right now, she’s in the dungeon.” Brooklyn explained.

“What would she be after you for?”

“For the babies. She knows, Lex, that I have more than one.” Brooklyn rubbed his belly sadly.

“There’s no way we can let her go.” Lex declared.

“That’s right. She is too big a threat.” David said, stepping into the room. “Good to see you’re alright, Lex.”

“Thanks.” Lex replied.

…………..

The clan soon returned and heard what had happened. This was nonsense. Demona was not going to be allowed to get away with this.

Angela wanted to talk to her first.

“Mother, why would you do such a horrible thing to Brooklyn? He’s one the sweetest males to ever know.” Angela defended him.

“And yet, you chose Broadway over him.” Demona declared.

“I still love Brooklyn as a friend. Like a brother. You had no right to traumatize him, or rape him for that matter.”

“I had to ensure that he was going to give me a child. And with my human turning curse, I couldn’t carry a baby. I would lose it. So I chose him to do the deed for me. Yes, I’m sure he’s a great male. That’s why I chose him. He would have much better genes than Goliath ever did.”

“Why did you do this to him anyway?”

“I longed for new motherhood, Angela. You may not understand it. I missed you growing up. I wanted a new one to call mine. The babies are your siblings too.” Demona said.

“I know, but it didn’t mean you had to harm Brooklyn. This is the lowest thing you had ever done!” Angela snarled angrily. “You also could have made him lose the babies by attacking him!”

“I know it was a risk, but I wasn’t about to let him go so easily. He would have remained in my custody until the birth. Then, he would die, or he would be allowed to return to the clan, minus the babies.” she decreed.

“The babies belong to him more than you. You will NEVER be a good mother, Demona!” Angela growled as she left the dungeon. The rest would be up to the clan.

Demona hated that her daughter didn’t understand why she had done what she had.

…………….

Dr. Trowsky was called over to the hospital wing to check both Brooklyn and Lexington over.

Lex’s vital signs checked out and it was just effects from the drug that he had been shot with. For Brooklyn, his vital signs were taken, then he had to have another sonogram to make sure the twins were alright. He had been knocked to the ground on his belly after all.

Brooklyn was worried about his babies as he felt the wand sliding over his belly. Lex was looking too.

The doc examined each baby carefully to make sure they both were alright. He also played their hearts.

“I don’t think they sustained any real damage, Brooklyn. They look alright to me. What did she want them for anyway?” Trowsky asked.

Brooklyn sighed in relief. He had never been happier to hear their heartbeats. Tears welled in his eyes. “She… wants them for herself. To raise them to be something they shouldn’t be...” he replied.

“Which is?”

“Evil.” Brooklyn said.

He was finally allowed to sit up and towel off his belly.

“I hope they don’t turn out that way either. Well, take care and call if there are any other concerns.” the man said.

“Thanks, Doc.” Lex said as he left. Then he looked at his distraught red brother. “Brooklyn, what is it?” he asked.

Brooklyn had his hands on his stomach. He glanced at Lex. “I’m just scared, Lex. Sometimes I still can’t believe this is happening to me. I know I’m going to be a father in a few months, but most of the time, the father doesn’t carry his own children. And the mother isn’t one to be feared so much.”

“Yeah, you carrying them has its greatest risks.” Lex agreed.

“Oh, I hope neither of the twins grows up to be like her.”

“I hope not either.”

Brooklyn was not going to be seeing Demona anytime too soon.


	10. Chapter 10

The next night, Goliath visited Demona. “Why did you attack Brooklyn, Demona?” he demanded. “He carries your children.”

“I know that, you fool! And I wasn’t trying to attack him, just get him to come back with me!” she snarled back at him.

“Back when you kidnapped him months ago, you had traumatized him so much, of course he wasn’t going to go back with you voluntarily.” Goliath declared.

“I want my babies, Goliath. I will have them one day.” Demona glared at him. “You don’t understand what I feel. At least you have had a chance to be in Angela’s life. I barely get to see her. I just want what’s rightly mine.”

“By hurting Brooklyn in the process to get them?” he demanded.

“If it means his death to get them in the end, yes!”

Goliath couldn’t believe he was hearing this from her. This definitely meant that she couldn’t be released.

……………

“I definitely don’t want her to be released.” Brooklyn snarled.

“We will keep her under lock and key.” Xanatos said.

“Only this time, there won’t be a band of deadly clones waiting for us in the end.” Broadway declared.

That thought made them all shudder. They didn’t need more deadly clones.

“Wait! What if your babies are actually clones, Brooklyn?” Angela asked.

“No! They’re not!” Brooklyn held his stomach, defending his babies.

“Calm down, Brooklyn! We don’t know that and we’re not applying that they are.” Lex stated.

“Just the mention of it, and I remember what Malibu did to me when he knocked me to the ground.” Brooklyn remembered.

“We’ll make sure nothing like that happens to you in this condition.” Angela said. She put a hand on his shoulder, trying to offer comfort.

The clan tried to offer as much support as they could after what had happened.

………….

In the days to come, as Demona was imprisoned here in the castle now, she was given food and water, but she wasn’t allowed out of her cell. Not that she would starve and die, but she was immortal. It was just the right gesture for a prisoner though.

Brooklyn never came to see her. He didn’t want anything to do with her.

It was always Owen who brought her her nutritional needs.

…………..

The clan continued with how things were arranged. One would stay behind with Brooklyn at the castle while the rest patrolled. Hudson stayed behind the most, along with Bronx, but sometimes, Bronx was brought along. He was young too.

Brooklyn sometimes felt like an invalid that he couldn’t go out patrolling with his clan, but he had another service right now. He would protect the castle while still nurturing the lives inside him.

Things had definitely gotten more serious out there on the streets about the anti-gargoyle agenda from the Quarrymen and other gargoyle haters. Brooklyn would be in bigger trouble if they knew of his condition.

When it came to how he wore his loincloth lately, the belt had started sliding under the bulge of his rounding belly. He had to keep the belt loose though. But then, maybe it was about time he changed to something else, if just temporarily.

David recommended some larger men’s wear in shorts at the very least. A kind of ‘maternity’ clothing. Fox helped to clarify it more too, but to make sure it was all men’s clothing only.

“You’ll need room for the babies to grow.” Fox declared.

“I know. I still can’t believe I’m going to get bigger.” Brooklyn said.

Brooklyn was now about 24 weeks along.

“You really think I’ll make it to nine months?” he asked.

“From what I’ve seen from the sonograms, they should get kind of close.” Fox replied. “Your doctor says their lungs aren’t developed enough.”

“Oh, and speaking of that, he’s coming tomorrow, Brooklyn. He’s going to do a special procedure to make sure they are both alright before the birth.” David explained.

“What sort of procedure?” Brooklyn asked.

“It’s an amnio test. He just takes some of the fluid surrounding the babies in the womb. He determines if the baby will have any health issues.” Fox explained. “I had to have one done when I was pregnant with Alex.”

“Does it hurt?”

“A little.” Fox went on to explain the procedure to him.

Brooklyn gulped. It made him rub his belly in return. He didn’t really want to go through with that.

“Brooklyn, I know it sounds frightening, but it’s for the babies health. It would be good to allow Dr. Trowsky to do it.” Fox encouraged him.

“Alright.” he gave in reluctantly.

…………..

The following night, Dr. Trowsky showed up for the scheduled appointment. He had an assistant with him this time.

Brooklyn was super nervous about this procedure.

“Alright, Brooklyn, this is my assistant, Paula.” Trowsky introduced her.

“Good to meet you. I’ve heard some good things about you. He didn’t tell me that you were rather handsome in person.” she said. She offered her hand.

Brooklyn shook it and blushed. “Thanks.”

Paula was in her mid-thirties. She stood about 5’6. She had light brown shoulder length hair. She had a lab coat on like her boss, but also had some white scrubs on. It was preliminary when you worked as a vet or doctor.

The clan knew that Brooklyn had another appointment tonight and would stay in until it was over.

Fox told them that it was better if they stayed out of the hospital this time.

“How long will the procedure take?” Brooklyn asked.

“Should only take thirty minutes.” Trowsky replied.

Brooklyn was asked to get on the exam table and he did. He laid back and moved his pants down just enough so they could have access to his stomach. He tried to remain calm.

Paula scrubbed his stomach up to sterilize the skin. Trowsky was preparing the needle. Paula then applied the wand to locate the babies. Brooklyn looked at the screen. Right now, he couldn’t see much because the doc had to see it more.

Trowsky put a sterile cloth over the wand. He also had the needle. “It helps not to look at it, Brooklyn.” he said, as he saw the red gargoyle looking at him to see what he was doing.

Brooklyn glanced to his left. Then he felt the needle pierce his skin, making him wince. It made him want to rip it out, but knew he couldn’t.

The needle was put into the womb inside him. Then a syringe was tied to it, pulling in fluid. It was filled to the top. Then a second one.

“Okay. There’s that one. Now I need to get the second one.” Trowsky said.

‘ _Please hurry up!’_ Brooklyn screamed in his mind.

The same procedure was repeated. Brooklyn didn’t like being poked in the stomach. “And you’re certain you didn’t touch the babies?” he asked.

“No, I didn’t. They are just fine.” Dr. Trowsky said.

Brooklyn was glad it was finally over. When he was allowed to sit up, he asked, “How long before you find out any results?”

“Two weeks at most. This has never been done on a gargoyle before, Brooklyn. Your babies are quite special that they can present us with some much needed information, in a good way. We wouldn’t do to you what the maniac, Dr. Sevarius would do.” Paula declared.

“You know him?”

“I’ve known of him.” she replied. “It was good to meet you.” She had just met him and was feeling like she was developing a crush on him. He was really handsome, for a gargoyle.

“You too.” he said.

Brooklyn was still nervous about having allowed this to happen. He had two small bandaids on his belly to keep bleeding in check.

…………..

The clan went out on patrol following the procedure. Angela stayed behind this time.

“How did it go?” she asked.

“Good. I just hope the results don’t turn anything wrong.” Brooklyn looked down at his belly. If anything was wrong, it was his fault. He was the one responsible for their health and wellbeing.

“I just feel like I could end up letting them down if something is wrong. Then I messed up somewhere.” Brooklyn said, tears in his eyes.

“Don’t talk like that. You’re doing the best you can. I’m sure they’re fine.” Angela stated.

“I hope so too. I know that deciding to keep on carrying them was risky, especially since I’m a male.” Brook said.

“Any pregnancy is risky, not just yours, but yes, probably even more risky for you.” she declared. “But you wouldn’t change it for the world, right?”

“No. I want them to be born healthy.” he replied.

“How about we get a snack together?” she asked.

“Sure.” he stated. He could go for some food to satisfy his growling belly, and the persistent kicks of his babies.

……………

It was an anxious two weeks to know the results of the amnio tests.

Brooklyn couldn’t stop thinking that something was wrong. But his twins kept on moving about and such as they normally did.

When the phone rang from Dr. Trowsky’s office, Fox was the better one to talk to. She understood more of that stuff. Of course, Alex had been born a perfectly healthy baby boy, only to find out on his birthday that he was a magical being. And that his grandmother, her mother, was one as well. She didn’t want Brooklyn to go through something like that, at least finding out that there was something wrong.

The results were good.

When the gargoyles awoke that night, Fox went up to greet Brooklyn as he stretched and got off the parapet.

“Evening, Brooklyn. Guys.” she greeted.

“Fox, what do we owe this pleasure?” Goliath asked.

“Brooklyn, your results have come back today.” she stated.

“Are they alright?” he asked with a hand on his belly.

“Relax. Your babies are just fine.” she smiled.

Brooklyn sighed.

“But,” she said.” He glanced up at her. “We need to talk about something else. Come with me.”

Brooklyn looked worried. “Is something wrong?” he asked.

“Let’s discuss it privately first.” she said.

“Alright.” he replied and followed her inside.

They went to his room to talk. Fox made sure his door was shut tight after he was in there with her.

“What’s going on, Fox?” he asked, concerned.

“Okay, the good news is that they are completely healthy.” she said.

“And, what’s the bad news?”

“Well, testing their DNA too. That turned up some interesting facts. Brooklyn, the DNA of one of the babies looks to be half human. The other looks to be completely gargoyle.” Fox explained.

Brooklyn’s eyes widened. “What?”

“So, I think Demona is the mother to the gargoyle child, but the other one has a human mother.” Fox stated.

“Well, Demona does turn human in daylight.” he said.

“I know, but the DNA for the mothers doesn’t match up at all. The father, yes. You are their father. That’s all what Dr. Trowsky said to me.” she explained to him.

Brooklyn couldn’t believe this. The only other explanation would be it was Dr. Sevarius who had gone to pull something like this on him.

“Thanks for telling me, Fox.” Brooklyn declared. He looked down at his belly. It was only a guess as to who the mom of the one of the twins was.

He went to go take all this information in. Fox left him in his room.

After she left, the clan came into the room.

“Brooklyn, was there something wrong that she couldn’t say the results in front of us?” Lex asked.

“Yes, Lex. Guys, I’m still in shock over this, but the results are my twins are healthy and all. But, the bad news is that one of them seems to have a different mother than the other. One of them is half human.” Brooklyn explained to the clan. “But the gargoyle child is likely Demona’s for sure.”

“But how could one of them be half human?” Broadway asked.

“Dr. Sevarius, of course.” Brook glared.

“That man has no conscious.” Hudson growled.

“But listen, I don’t care who their mothers are, I’ll love them no matter what. I am their father.” Brook stated.

“That’s the spirit, bro!” Lex smiled.

…………….

Goliath later went to Elisa’s apartment and told her of the news of Brooklyn’s twins. She hated Dr. Sevarius just as much as her friends did.

“This is shocking indeed, Goliath. I know how he has been so worried and concerned lately about what their results would be otherwise that I think it would be a good idea to give something special to Brooklyn.” Elisa suggested.

“What?”

“A baby shower.” she replied.

“A baby... what?” he exclaimed.

She giggled. “It’s a party that pregnant mothers are thrown by their friends to help them get supplies for their children. It’s usually just a woman thing, but I know Brooklyn’s not a woman or female, but he does need supplies for the babies.”

“Probably not as much unless they were human babies.” Goliath said.

“Goliath, things might have been different in your old time in how you were raised about babies, but Brooklyn has chosen more of the modern era to raise his kids. We just need some things like cribs, blankets, maybe clothing if they get cold in winter, bedding, formula, books, toys, and such things. I’ve been to some baby showers before.”

Goliath knew she had a point. It was a good thing that the Xanatos family was rich. They could afford all those things.

“But, I want to throw Brooklyn a surprise baby shower. Don’t tell him. I want it to be a surprise. It’s going to be thrown by us girls, but the guys are welcome to give him gifts too.” Elisa declared.

“Very well, Elisa. But what goes on at baby showers?” he asked.

“Food, gifts, some games. Maybe a video. We could even suggest names for them. You guys can give us some name suggestions too for the name game.” Elisa explained.

“Alright, Elisa. I trust you.” Goliath said. “It would be nice to see Brooklyn cheered up for a change. He had been worried for so long. And that sounds like a grand idea.”

……………

The mutates down in the sewers had also been told of Brooklyn’s pregnancy too. Talon and Claw were put off a bit that a guy was pregnant with his own children. So was Maggie, but she came around to understanding sooner.

Elisa went down to talk to her. She was invited to a baby shower that was being thrown for Brooklyn. She knew that he might like it if she was there for him. Maggie agreed to be there.

Elisa talked to her mom and Beth about them coming as well. They would be thrilled to come. Angela had agreed too. Fox was also going to help plan it.

With this many females planning something special for him, Brooklyn would surely appreciate this. He deserved happiness.

Elisa also went to the other male gargoyles and talked to them that they were welcome to give gifts for their brother’s kids, and name suggestions, but the party was going to be thrown by the girls only. Broadway offered to cook some food and Elisa said that was fine. They were not to tell Brooklyn, and they had a month to get whatever they wanted for him.

Hudson wasn’t much into the gift giving, but he was willing to give advice when needed.

Demona was still in the castle and she of course, was not invited to the shower. The results were never revealed to her that she was the mother to only one of the offspring. She wanted so much to be involved with the babies. Perhaps if she stayed here, she would hear of things from time to time. Eventually, she would get out and take them with her. She would make sure the clan would never find them, ever.

Even though some of Alex’s stuff could have been handed down, most likely that Brooklyn would want his own original stuff for the things his babies would need for their care.

Everyone had a special plan that was being hatched to give Brooklyn’s babies the best homecoming before they were even born. These two would be the first gargoyle babies to have a baby shower celebration.


	11. Chapter 11

As his belly got bigger, Brooklyn felt it harder on his body to move around. His back bothered him a lot more. He was so weighted down that he couldn’t bring himself to even glide anymore. His walking was turning more into a waddling. He had no idea what his friends were planning for him however.

One night, Fox saw how bad he was hurting to move, holding his back.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Oh, my back just really hurts.” he replied.

“That’ll happen at times.” she said.

“I feel like a bloated buffalo.” he complained.

“It’s better to rest with your feet raised.” Fox said, but then, something occurred to her. “I do know of a good massage therapist. She could help you relax more. You know, you have been under a lot of stress lately, Brooklyn.”

“I know. I can’t help it. But would she accept doing a massage on a gargoyle?” he asked.

“She’s very good at what she does. She’s done massage for pregnancy too. I’ll help her understand, of course.” Fox declared. “I’ll let you know if she decides to meet you.”

“Thanks.” he said.

……………

Fox talked to the therapist. At first, she was a little shocked about what she was told that a pregnant gargoyle was in need of her healing, but she quickly changed her mind and said she would be glad to help. As it turned out, she was also one of the P.I.T. members too.

Her name was Dr. Jan Canbury.

Fox told Brooklyn that night that she could come by in a few nights to give him a massage. The payment was covered.

Brooklyn would be glad to get some relief from some of his pains. But taking warm baths or using a heating pad helped too with some of the pains as well. He was also getting stretch marks on his stomach, but they would be well worth it.

…………..

A couple nights later, Dr. Canbury came to meet him for the first time.

The clan had been told about it. She offered to do the massage in Brooklyn’s own room. He could leave his pants on. She, like most masseuses, did recommend getting naked and he already was, mainly.

Brooklyn wouldn’t be able to lay on his stomach, but she would help him anyway. He could lay on his sides.

He laid on his bed and he watched her prepare herself. She would use an essential oil on him that she used on pregnant women, a lavender based one. The smell did seem relaxing to Brooklyn.

“I promise I’m not getting too personal or anything, Brooklyn. I’m just going to be working the kinks out of sore joints and such.” she declared.

“I know.” he said. “Should I expect anything?”

Jan began her massage on his right arm first. It felt good. She felt the tension in his arm. “Just start to let the tension go, Brooklyn. Try to relax.” she coaxed.

He watched her do his arm and moved on to the other. Then she did a facial and head massage. He closed his eyes. Brooklyn sighed as he relaxed into it. Man, that was heavenly. Then, she moved down to his chest. She took care of where to touch him.

“Now, do you mind if I do your stomach?” she asked.

Brooklyn was so relaxed, but he opened his eyes. “Do you have to?” he asked.

“I know how to do gentle massages that I can assure you that even the babies will like. They’ll even seem to melt into it. I was told you’re having twins?” Jan said.

“Yep.” he replied. “Okay.”

Jan began to gently rub over Brooklyn’s stomach. She could feel his tension there too, but he began to relax. She was gentle. She did some rubbing on his belly that he didn’t expect. The babies actually did seem to move into her rubbing. She wasn’t pressing either.

Eventually, she moved on to his legs, tail, back, and wings too. The wings were a new one for her. He laid on his sides so she could do it. His wings and back had some real sensitive spots on them as well, in which she tried not to do anything to betray his trust.

The massage felt so good that it couldn’t help but make Brooklyn feel a little aroused too, but he didn’t show it to her. He made sure to keep himself in check.

It was a good, worthy massage to help Brooklyn ease some of his discomforts associated with the pregnancy.

Jan was glad to meet him and would gladly come back to do it again if he asked her to.

“Yeah, I might need one again real soon, especially since these twins are going to keep getting bigger before they’re ready to be born.” he said.

“I could come weekly if you want?” she asked.

“Sure.” he smiled at her.

After she was gone, he had to go take care of the arousal part.

……………

Brooklyn began to feel the twins starting to kick into his ribs and it began to make his breathing harder.

Fox told him that he needed to learn some new breathing techniques. There was a thing called Lamaze that would be good for him. It also taught of certain positions to help with breathing. Even though the twins would have to be born by c-section, there was no harm in learning special breathing.

If there was a gentle exercise that he could do, it was also yoga too. It could also help with breathing techniques.

Brooklyn knew he needed to stay active as much as possible, just in a slower way. But he couldn’t be stressing himself either. Any real stress could end up even making him go on bed rest. This was the first time something like this was happening to him, and to a male gargoyle for that matter.

If there was another exercise he started taking up, it was swimming down in the Paradise part beneath the castle. Swimming took the weight off his feet and it was quite relaxing too. He wished he had a mate to enjoy it with.

He felt glad to be here at home and not in Sevarius’ lab. Who knows what that maniac would have him studied for while he was in this condition. Nothing good. Everything would be forced on him. To Sevarius, they were all nothing but experiments.

…………..

For the past three weeks, everyone, except Brooklyn, was doing something to prepare for the baby shower. They had all gotten the gifts they were going to give him, or researched some games.

Some of the gifts couldn’t have come at a better time. There was still a nursery to set up too before they were born. Dr. Paula was even going to come to the shower now too.

One night, just days before Brooklyn’s baby shower would happen, there were some surprise visitors.

They were seen landing on one of the walls outside with a camera.

David was talking to Goliath as it was. “Goliath, there are visitors outside.” he said.

“What sort of visitors, Xanatos?” he demanded.

“Go check it out.” he said smugly.

“Tell the clan! Keep Brooklyn safe!” Goliath ordered.

When Goliath went out to meet the visitors on the big wall in front of the castle, he immediately stopped in his tracks. His eyes widened.

Before him were his rookery brother and sister! Coldstone and Coldfire!

“Brother? Sister?” Goliath gasped in surprise.

“Goliath! It is good to see you, Brother!” Coldstone greeted.

“What brings you two here?” Goliath smiled.

“We were looking for your clan. We saw the clock tower was destroyed.” Coldfire said.

“Yes. That’s a long story.” Goliath replied.

“Goliath?” Broadway’s voice came onto the scene.

The rest of the clan, all but Brooklyn, came onto the scene as well. They had been summoned for a fight, but were greeted by friends instead.

“Ah, it is good to see you, Lad and Lass!” Hudson greeted.

“Mentor, it is good to see you again.” Coldfire went up and hugged her original leader.

“How are things?” Lex went up to greet them.

“Things have been quiet for us.” Coldstone replied.

“Is Coldsteel still a threat?” Goliath asked.

“Yes. He’s still out there somewhere, but with not finding traces of him for a long time, we thought we would find our clan and pay our respects. We have found that there are new things going on in the city.” Coldstone explained.

“Yes. That is part of the reason why the clock tower was destroyed and no longer our home, but we are doing well. We have also captured Demona for her treachery after something horrible she did to Brooklyn.” Goliath explained to his bro and sis.

“Where is Brooklyn?” Coldfire asked, looking and not seeing him.

“Oh, he’s inside right now. He’s safe. Just resting.” Angela declared.

“But Brooklyn’s not quite the same since you last saw him. You see, he is going to be a father soon.” Lex tried to explain.

“That’s great news, Lexington.” Coldstone said. “But the clan’s breeding year isn’t here yet, right?”

“No, it’s not.” Goliath replied. “It is rather a different time that this is happening to my second-in-command, and rather different in how it is happening.”

“So who is his mate?” Coldfire asked.

“He doesn’t have one. It’s hard to say how this happened to him, but this was forced on him, by my mother.” Angela declared sadly. “Demona is the mother.”

“Brooklyn’s pregnant, believe it or not.” Lexington declared.

The mated pair looked at each other in concern and disbelief. How could a _male_ gargoyle be pregnant?

“How could he be pregnant?” Coldfire asked.

“Experiments. By Dr. Sevarius and Demona.” Hudson growled.

The couple were still shocked that their rookery sister would do something like this.

“Where is Demona?” Coldstone asked.

“Under lock and key!” Broadway replied angrily on that. “We won’t let her near our brother like that again!”

“Yes. She’s in the dungeon for her crimes.” Goliath said. “But anyway, welcome back to the clan, you two.”

“Thank you, Goliath.” Coldfire gave her brother a hug. She had always been sentimental and that often made her mate jealous. Coldstone now understood that they were just friends and like siblings. At least now, both souls had their own bodies, even if they were robotic ones. They were both still clan, no matter what.

They could still keep watch for Coldsteel while they were here. The clan would help them as needed. They were here to stay. They could use all the help they could get in protection. Since they didn’t have a need for sleep anymore, they could protect the castle during the day too. Especially for Brooklyn’s sake.

Even though they didn’t have to eat, there was going to be a special meal in their honor anyway, to help welcome them back. They were also told of the special surprise party that they were going to have for Brooklyn.

They were both really surprised when they found out that Brooklyn was also pregnant with twins as well, and that they were going to be born live instead of inside eggs.

Brooklyn finished his nap and he later came out of his room to join them for dinner, and he was more than shocked to see Coldstone and Coldfire there. He hoped the third one, the evil one, wasn’t with them.

“No. He’s not with us. We haven’t been able to find him for quite some time. I assure you, Brooklyn, you are safe.” Coldstone assured the red male. He also had a look. “And I see the clan wasn’t making it up. You are going to be a new father soon.”

Brooklyn blushed, laying a hand on his belly. “Yes, I am.”

“And that Demona is the mother?” the female robot inquired.

“Yes.” Brooklyn said sadly.

“We’re going to have a meal in their honor, Brooklyn. I know they don’t eat, but it’s a welcome back party for them. Is that alright?” Goliath asked.

“Sure. I just don’t want to talk about what happened.” Brook replied.

“Of course.” his leader said.

Broadway helped to make a big celebration dinner, along with kitchen staff. The clan couldn’t have been more complete at a time like this. At least until the twins were due to be born in a few more months.

Brooklyn was now at his 27th week. His belly was pretty big for its size.

“After dinner, we could all go on a family glide around the city. Celebrate being a clan.” Lex suggested.

“That is a grand idea, Lexington.” Coldstone smiled. “My Love and I would be delighted to go.”

“Except for Brooklyn. He can’t go out of the castle anymore. One of us always stays behind with him.” Goliath said.

“I wish I could go.” Brooklyn stated. “It would be nice to get out of the castle.”

“But you can’t in your condition.” Angela said.

“I know. It just feels like an excuse.” the pregnant male crossed his arms.

“Given just a few more months and it’ll be over soon.” Lex coaxed him.

“And we’ll have our hands full with two new little ones.” Hudson smiled.

The mated pair liked the idea of children. Sadly though, it would never happen for them come the breeding year.

“You two did participate in the clan’s last breeding year before the clan’s killing though, right?” Angela asked.

“Of course, Angela.” Coldfire replied. “I laid an egg in the rookery.”

“I asked because I have a feeling that I know who your biological child is. I know gargoyles always were raised by the clan together, but because Goliath, Demona, and I all share our family heritage at this time, my rookery generation all live on Avalon. I think my rookery brother, Gabriel is your biological child. He looks a lot like you, Coldstone.” Angela explained. “And he has your blonde hair, Coldfire. It’s very likely he is your son.”

“It’s very possible.” Coldfire replied. “What color is he?”

“He’s got more of a green skin color than blue.” Angela stated.

“Maybe someday we’d like to meet him.” Coldstone said.

“It takes a special spell to get to Avalon though.” Angela declared.

‘ _And what I wouldn’t give to meet one of her sisters. I want a mate so badly.’_ Brooklyn thought to himself. _‘And I need a mother for my children, a real mother.’_

The pair would go down to the dungeon eventually to see Demona again, to just see how she was and have their own lecture at her.

Later, way after dinner, the whole clan, minus Brooklyn and Bronx, went on a family glide around the city. Brooklyn kept Bronx at his side. He was sure he would be fine while the clan was gone. He wished he could have gone on the glide. The babies were keeping him down though and the clan didn’t want to risk his safety.

Bronx whined as the clan left.

“It’s alright, boy. They’ll be back soon. You want to hang out with me tonight?” Brooklyn asked. “Come on, Bronx.”

Bronx perked up, wagging his tail. The red male petted him on his head and he followed him to the courtyard. “It’s such a beautiful night out, boy. Let’s just enjoy the fresh air.” he suggested. Brooklyn sat down in a chair next to a table out there. Bronx laid down beside the chair.

Brooklyn began to practice some yoga breathing in the chair. He could feel his little ones moving around inside his belly. They were capable of kicking into his diaphragm, making it harder to breathe at times.

He would stop and feel them move. “I wish you guys wouldn’t kick me right there. I have to breathe.” he smiled. All the aches and pains were worth it for his babies. They were bringing joy to his life even though they weren’t even born yet.

He tried to think of some names for them, but there were so many to choose from. Did he want to give them more original names, or ones named after cities too?

The thought did cross his mind if what if one of them was completely red like him, but had Demona’s red hair? It was a scary thought. Many humans already deemed he was scary enough as it was.

After some time, the two of them went to Brooklyn’s room so the new father to be could do some more reading on pregnancy.

A little later, the clan returned just before sunrise. Brooklyn stayed in his room. Bronx whined at the door to be let out. “Oh, alright boy, I’m coming.” he grunted to get up off the bed. His belly got in the way.

Brooklyn opened his door and Bronx went bounding out full speed ahead to go greet the clan upon their return. Brooklyn went with him. He just couldn’t keep up quite as well. He held his back.

He met them up on the high tower just as the sun rose. The two robot gargoyles now wondered what they were going to do. They went to explore the castle that had once been their home long ago.

Coldstone and Coldfire met up with Xanatos and he told them about Brooklyn’s baby shower. They could help set that up if they wanted, or they could continue to explore their new home. It was a new home now compared to a thousand years ago.

They would help set up some of the party planners and such. Tomorrow was the big night.


	12. Chapter 12

The banner was set up in the dining room. All the gifts were going to be put there, but the first few were there. Balloons were blown up to make the room look more fun. Special food would be made through the afternoon so it would be ready by evening. There would be punch to drink. 

Even though the baby shower would be thrown by a bunch of girls for Brooklyn, the only one not truly invited was the real mother. Demona would still remain in the dungeon. She had been told nothing about it. 

Demona wanted so much to have her freedom back, but she would be planning revenge if she got out. She would get her babies whether Brooklyn liked it or not. It would be better for the babies to be born, then she wouldn’t have to take their father too when she got away at some point.

Her cell was as comfy as it could be at this point. Almost like a living room and bedroom combined. She got good food. Brooklyn had still not been down to see her after what she had done. He was in no moods to see her anytime soon.   
…………….

When everyone woke up that evening, Goliath said, “Hudson, Broadway, Lexington, you are coming with me tonight. Broadway, you carry Bronx. Angela, you are staying behind with Brooklyn.” 

“Yes, Father.” She knew why he had done it this way. 

Brooklyn wondered why they were taking Bronx. They didn’t have to take him. He wasn’t any trouble, usually. 

“You don’t have to take him.” Brooklyn said. 

“No, we need him tonight on our mission.” Hudson stated. 

“Alright.” Brooklyn sighed. 

The other male gargoyles met up with Coldstone and all took off on their patrol. Brooklyn and Angela were left behind. Coldfire was there too, but elsewhere. 

“So what do you want to do, Brooklyn?” Angela asked with a smile. 

He smiled back at her. He liked it when she spent time with him alone, but they would just stay friends. He knew better than to start a war with Broadway over her, and he especially wouldn’t in his condition. The right female would come along when the time was right. 

“Probably do some more yoga breathing and more pregnancy reading.” he replied, taking a deep breath. 

“Are you alright?” she asked. 

“Yeah. Just taking in the night air. It feels and smells so good.” he said, enjoying the breeze. “I wish I could have gone on patrol too, and I can’t be there.” 

“I’m sure they can manage without you and me there.” Angela stated. 

“Yeah.” 

“I’d like to see some of this yoga you speak of. Maybe it might come in handy when my own time comes to get pregnant.” Angela suggested. 

“That’d be nice. Doing it with someone else makes it fun too, but we should get some breakfast soon. I think the twins are hungry.” he giggled, feeling a kick. He rubbed at his belly. 

Angela couldn’t help but marvel at what it felt like to be pregnant, but she wouldn’t ever feel movement with her. She would have an egg to worry about instead. But, Angela knew that she had a plan to take her friend to the party tonight. 

“How about breakfast first? Owen could surely fix us something up.” she suggested. 

His stomach growled and another kick. “Might as well.” Brooklyn gave in. 

“Can I feel my siblings first?” she asked. 

“Sure.” he replied. He let Angela feel the movements in his belly. 

After feeling her baby siblings move, she said, “You’re going to be an amazing father, Brooklyn.” She smiled at him. 

“Thanks, but I’m still worried about how I’m going to do without someone there to help me raise them.” he said sadly. “I mean having my own love.” 

“You’ll find her. She’s out there, somewhere, Brooklyn.” Angela tried to comfort him. “How about that dinner now? You mustn’t keep the twins waiting for long.” 

“Yeah, you’re right.” he agreed. The two of them left the tower to head to the kitchen. 

“Wait, let’s go through the dining area to get there this time.” Angela offered. 

“Okay.” he said. He followed her. 

As they were nearing the dining area, Angela let Brooklyn take the lead. He wondered what was up with that, but didn’t question her. 

Brooklyn opened the door first. He saw the lights were off and he wondered why. He turned the lights on, and he was greeted by a “SURPRISE!” 

“WHOA!” he cried out in surprise and shrank back into Angela’s grasp. He was just startled. His eyes flashed white for a moment in shock. 

He looked around and saw that it was all a bunch of women in the room. There were balloons everywhere, and a banner that read BABY SHOWER on it behind him. It was in pink and blue letters. 

Brooklyn regained his footing off of Angela. He held his chest for a moment, feeling like he was going to panic, but he regained his breathing. “What… what’s going on?” he asked curiously. He also saw what looked like a lot of gifts. What was going on? It wasn’t Christmas time. 

He saw the banner. “What’s a... baby shower?” he asked. 

“This is for you and your babies, Brooklyn.” Elisa came up to him. “It’s a special party just for you.” 

Brooklyn was surprised alright. He saw who was all there. “Beth? Maggie? Coldfire? Diane? Fox? You’re all throwing me this party?” he asked. 

“Yes. You deserve to have gifts for your little ones before they come.” Diane came forward with a smile. She put a Hawaiian lei on his neck. There was a bit of Hawaii being celebrated in the party too. At least just with the lei. 

“Thanks.” he replied. Tears began to well in his eyes. No one had ever thrown a lavish party just for him before. Then he looked up at the banner. “Does the coloring mean you guys know the sexes?” he asked. 

“No. That’s just for just in case, you know?” Elisa replied. 

“Oh. Okay.” 

“We were going to get some dinner first.” Angela said. 

“Yep, we were just waiting for the Guest of Honor.” Fox stated. She had Alex with her this night. It was customary to bring another kid to the party if necessary. 

“What about the guys? Did they know about this?” Brooklyn asked. 

“Of course they did. We told them it was better to do this for you being done by women because that’s how it usually is done. It’s not always a male thing. We know you’re a male, but you are a male also becoming a mom, aside from a dad.” Elisa explained. “They just went out to patrol like they usually do in this case, but they did get you gifts.” 

“Thanks.” Brooklyn replied as the tears fell. He was just so happy. Angela took a hanky and wiped his tears away. 

“Let’s have some fun.” Diane said. 

Brooklyn was allowed to get a plate and pick what he wanted to eat first. A line started behind him. Coldfire didn’t have to eat, but she was in line to get stuff for Alex in the line. There was some chicken, mashed potatoes, a fruit cocktail, and some mixed veggies on the table. There would be brownies for dessert. 

“Congratulations, Brooklyn. I never would have pictured this happening to you.” Maggie said. 

“Me either. Thanks, Maggie.” he stated. 

When everyone had their food, they sat down at the table to eat their fill. It was a very enjoyable dinner. 

Brooklyn marveled at how well the food was prepared and everything. His babies would surely enjoy it too. 

“So, how far along are you, Brooklyn?” Beth asked. 

“Not sure exactly, but my late sixth to seventh month I think.” he replied. 

“We could help set up the nursery too, or do you want them in your bedroom? The kids really should have a room of their own.” Fox said. 

“I might want them in my room at first. I don’t want to lose sight of them.” Brooklyn said. 

“It’s understandable. The first weeks and months are the most precious you’ll have with them.” Diane stated. 

“But the feeling of loving them never goes away.” he stated. 

“No it doesn’t. It’s amazing to watch your children grow into amazing adults who can take care of themselves, and it’s worth all the heartache in the world to see it in the end.” Diane explained.

Brooklyn took her advice to heart. She was the only one here who had gotten to experience it. Sure, Fox had a son, but he was still a child too. None of the others had experienced motherhood yet, aside from Demona, though Angela had been in her life a little, and only as an adult. 

Next came the gifts. Brooklyn was to sit on a chair in the middle of a circle. The girls would give him his gifts if they were all small enough. The bigger ones he would open last. He had a feeling of what they were. 

He got some books, blankets, diapers, formula, a new radio and some lullaby tapes, a name book, some cribs, a changing table, a video, and a rocking chair. While standing to open one of the cribs, he felt a cramp in his back. 

“Ow!” he cringed, holding his back. 

“What’s wrong?” Beth asked. 

“Just a cramp in my back. Nothing serious.” Brooklyn replied. 

“Perhaps you should sit down. That can’t be good on your back.” Maggie suggested. 

“It’s not, but I take it.” Brooklyn said. 

Dr. Paula showed up a bit later from her job and was glad to wish him well in having his babies. 

The last sonogram was taken out of his belt and passed around by the ladies to see what they looked like. 

“We see one looks like you and the other looks more human-like.” Beth stated. 

“Well, their birth mother does have a human face.” Brooklyn replied. “She’s just not welcome to attend.” 

“Every mother deserves to see their children, Brooklyn.” Diane declared. 

“No, Mom. Not this mother.” Elisa scolded her mom. 

“What do you mean?” Diane asked. 

“Let’s not talk about it.” Elisa looked at her friend. She could see Brooklyn was uncomfortable at its mention. “Let’s just say it’s his business only.” 

“Fine.” Elisa’s mom stated, even though she did want the finer details. 

Brooklyn started talking to Angela. That was when Elisa pulled her mom aside shortly after. She whispered in her ear. 

“Oh, Elisa. I didn’t know. I’m sorry for him.” Diane replied. 

“Yeah, but he’s heard of it enough. Don’t say anything.” Elisa said. 

“Alright.” 

Next, came some games. There was guessing how big he was with toilet paper. Some animal baby guesses and such. 

Then, there came some name offerings. Brooklyn did need some assistance thinking of names yet for the twins. 

The party had lasted for well over three hours. The other male gargoyles should be getting back soon. It had been fun, but Brooklyn was more than ready to go do his own thing now. 

“Thanks for all the gifts and showing me a wonderful time, ladies.” Brooklyn gave his biggest, happiest smile that he had in a long time. 

“Good luck with the little ones.” Beth said. 

“Thanks, Beth.” 

“I’ll be here if you need me with the doctor.” Dr. Paula said. She gave him a small kiss on his beak. 

Brooklyn blushed. “Yep, I count on it.” he smiled. 

“Let me and Talon know if you need us here. Especially with dealing with Demona.” Maggie stated on her way out. 

“No problem.” 

“And you know where I am.” Elisa said. 

Everyone said their goodbyes for the night. Fox and Coldfire were the only ones that didn’t say goodbye. 

Now that the cribs were unwrapped, they would be put together tomorrow. Owen and David could do it. It was the least they could do since Fox had done the baby shower. Elisa had welcomed to do it too, but this was something the men could do for Brooklyn. 

Brooklyn and Angela next went to the TV room and started to watch the video waiting for the others to come back. They should be back soon. 

A storm soon came on and the video just ended as the electricity went out. The two of them were getting worried. 

“Maybe we should contact Goliath?” Brooklyn suggested. “Or Lex.” 

“Yeah, I’m worried.” Angela agreed with him. “I hope nothing’s happened to them.” 

“Me either.” 

Both Brooklyn and Angela sent calls out to their clan members. 

Goliath and Lex both replied that Goliath and Coldstone were catching up being brothers. Lex and Broadway had gone to the movies. Hudson and Bronx had gone to the park for a little while, for like a dog walk so to speak, but they were all on their way back because of the storm. They had just gotten distracted by muggers and the like. 

The two of them could relax. Shortly after, the electricity came back on. 

The clan was back by 3 am. It had been one long patrol, but sibling hangouts too. They had wanted to give the ladies and Brooklyn enough time for the party. He showed them what he had gotten. It was all impressive that the red male had such amazing friends who cared about him and his future. 

The clan settled down to have some of the leftover dinner too. It was delicious food, but some more fresh food was added too.   
……………

The next night, Goliath, Broadway, and Lexington went on a patrol together while Coldstone, Coldfire, and Angela went on a separate patrol. Brooklyn was left with Hudson and Bronx again. 

Demona was now out of cuffs in her cell. She had picked the locks with a fork she had. Tonight, she was making a break for it. She broke out after Owen attempted to give her some food. She knocked him unconscious and ran for it. She wanted out of confinement desperately. She needed her freedom. 

The alarm started sounding. It alerted Brooklyn and Hudson. They both came running to the office. “What’s all the noise?” Hudson demanded. 

“Demona has escaped her cell.” David announced. “It showed on the security system cameras.” 

“WHAT?!” Brooklyn shouted. “You know she’ll come after me!” 

“We won’t let that happen, Brooklyn.” David said. 

“I’ll stay with ya, lad.” Hudson declared. 

“Thanks.” 

Bronx also barked. 

“Thanks, boy.” Brook petted his head. 

Demona finally made it to one end of the castle and she took to the air. Her wings felt kind of weak as they hadn’t been used in a while, but she was determined to get out of there. She would get her babies, but at a later date. It was only a limited amount of time left before Brooklyn had them. She wasn’t going to try to get him this time, but she might even intend to eliminate him in the future too. Then the twins would have to be hers. 

She was seen gliding away from the castle. Goliath and the others were alerted, but were too far away at the moment to come and pick up her trail. 

Later on, Coldstone, his mate, and Angela all came home, but Goliath, Lex, and Broadway didn’t come home that night. 

It got the others a little concerned, but everyone of them had been caught away from home at sunrise before. They tried to contact them, but there was nothing. Nothing but static. This was a concerning sign. 

“I think something’s happened to them, Hudson.” Angela exclaimed. 

“Think you’re right, lass.” Hudson agreed with her. “We will go look for them tomorrow night.” 

“We will keep a lookout for them, Hudson.” Coldstone said. 

“I hope they’re alright.” Brooklyn declared. He held his stomach in worry. 

“If they’re not back tomorrow night, we’ll go looking for them.” Coldfire stated. “And you have to stay here, Brooklyn, in your condition.” 

“I know, Coldfire. Also in the case of if anyone of them comes back and seeing them.” Brooklyn said. He knew he couldn’t go do to his condition. Could Demona or Sevarius done something to lure them all into a trap? 

What was left of the clan turned to stone and Coldstone and Coldfire powered down for the day.   
………….

The next night, the rest of the clan went looking for the three missing members when they didn’t come home within two hours after sunset. 

Brooklyn needed someone to stay behind with him, but Bronx was needed to help track the others. Coldstone carried him in his arms. Him and Hudson worked together while the two females worked together. Brooklyn was alone tonight. 

As it turned out, Brooklyn found himself in charge of Alex while David and Fox went to the hospital to be with Owen after Demona’s attack on him. He had hit his head on the wall pretty good. He was still unconscious. 

Brooklyn hoped his clan mates were alright. He also hoped nothing went wrong while he was alone. It was just him here to protect the Xanatos baby. He tried to keep calm despite the circumstances. 

He contacted Elisa and she and Matt started to pick up a search too. 

“Everyone sure is busy tonight, Alex.” Brooklyn said to the little boy. 

The baby cooed and waved his hands at the gargoyle. “I wish Lex was here for ya, but he’s not at the moment, little man.” Brook said. The baby continued waving his arms. 

Brooklyn was cautious, but he picked the baby up into his arms. He needed all the experience he could get. He would be a new father in only two and a half more months. 

He took Alex to the library and took out a book and started to read to him. Eventually, it began to put him to sleep. Brooklyn sighed. Alex wasn’t such a complicated child at all. 

To think about it, he felt a little tired himself. He stretched out on the couch, holding the baby off to his right side, closer to the couch. Alex was off of his stomach anyway. Brooklyn fell asleep on the couch with Alex in his arm, laying on his chest. The twins still moved inside their father, but he was fast asleep by now.   
…………..

What was left of the clan and the Xanatos parents returned to the castle close to dawn and they looked for Brooklyn to make sure he was alright, as was Alex. 

For Fox, she became worried when her son wasn’t found in his room. Everyone was ordered to search the castle and find him. Eventually, Alex was found in the library with Brooklyn.

David thought the scene was precious, but Fox was so worried. “Alex!” she cried out. Her worried cry woke Brooklyn and Alex up. 

“Give me my baby!” the red haired woman ordered. 

“Here.” Brooklyn said, handing him over. 

“What were you doing in here?” David asked. 

“After everyone left me alone, I was wondering what I was going to do with him, and I just came in here and read to him. He fell asleep and I fell asleep too. Nothing else happened that I know of.” Brooklyn explained. 

“So, he didn’t give you any trouble?” the man asked. 

“No.” 

“Good.” 

“I’m sorry, I was just worried about him, Brooklyn.” Fox stated. 

“I understand.” Brook replied. 

“At least you’re alright too, lad.” Hudson said. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” he said as he tried to stand up. He could barely move though. It took a helping hand for him to stand on his own. “Any trace of Goliath and my brothers?” he asked. 

“Nothing.” Angela replied. 

This was a worrying sign indeed. What had happened to them?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some time jumps in this chapter.

The rest of the week was so disheartening. They would go out and look every night, and nothing would turn up. Brooklyn wasn’t allowed to leave the castle.

Owen finally woke up and would be allowed to come home soon.

David was finally called into his secret society, the Illuminati. He had found out where the missing three gargoyles were. They were being subjected to horrendous tests like lab rats.

The head of the society had finally brainwashed Goliath enough to nail a President that lived across the ocean that was coming for a peaceful speech at the United Nations.

Xanatos was finally able to rescue Lex and Broadway from their cells. They had to hurry up and stop Goliath before he did something awful.

In the end, Goliath was stopped, and the evil Illuminati’s plan didn’t work out to harm the President Packs.

The clan was glad to be reunited that night. Brooklyn had really begun to worry if he would have to step up and be leader again. But he wasn’t in any shape to lead at the moment.

The nursery had still needed setting up, but it could still take a back seat for the moment. The clan’s safety was more important at the moment.

Lex, Broadway, and Goliath were allowed to get something to eat, as they didn’t have anything all week. Broadway was the most hungry and he was happy to have Angela to come home to. She was thrilled he was back.

“It was definitely good you weren’t with us, Brooklyn. Who knows what they would have done to you knowing you were pregnant.” Lex exclaimed.

“I’m glad I wasn’t, but I’m glad you are all back. I had to babysit Alex by myself a couple of times because Owen was in the hospital. Demona escaped the night that you all went missing.” Brooklyn explained.

“How did she escape?” Goliath demanded.

“Apparently, she picked the lock with a fork she had saved.” Brooklyn replied. “Owen comes home later today, I heard.”

“All we can do is start over tomorrow night in our relationship with the humans.” Goliath declared.

……………

More trouble continued in the city with the Quarrymen numbers continuing to pile up. There was more anti-gargoyle propaganda than they all liked to hear.

As time was moving on and the due date was getting nearer, Brooklyn was still worried for the sake of his children. Would they even be safe living in this city? They would be targets for their enemies. But Brooklyn would never dream of taking their lives, no matter who their mother was, or how they came into being. Their clan desperately needed new life in it.

The Christmas season was soon in full swing in the city despite all the worries. This year, the holiday meant a little something more for Brooklyn because of his babies on the way.

The new cribs and nursery had been set up by now. The room had been chosen for them at a later date in time, but for now, they were going to be in their father’s room.

Dr. Trowsky came and did another ultrasound. The twins were doing fine, but still not ready to live in the outside world. Brooklyn was at his 30th week now.

He began to want to clean and make sure the castle was clean enough to meet the babies’ standards for their birth. It was just nesting instincts taking over, but he couldn’t be putting that kind of stress on his back at this stage.

“Brooklyn, your blood pressure is a little raised. That raises concern for me. I know you don’t want to think about going on bed rest, but with you having twins that weren’t meant to be born this way, you might need to consider it carefully.” Dr. Trowsky warned him.

“Why? Could something happen?”

“Yes. There is a risk for preeclampsia, or eclampsia, and other health conditions. I don’t want you to develop seizures. This is all a big health risk for you and the twins.” the man warned.

“I know. Everything I do is a risk at this point.”

“You’ve come very far in this pregnancy that wasn’t meant to happen this way, and yet it did. If you want healthy babies, I’m sorry, Brooklyn, but I am going to have to stress that you start spending most of your time in bed, or on couches. No more exercises. Breathing ones are okay, but you need to relax all the more up until it’s time for the birth to happen.” Dr. Trowsky explained.

Brooklyn hated that idea, but perhaps his doc was right. He didn’t want to risk harming his babies any.

“My clan just keeps facing hard times, and it worries me that I can’t be out there to help.” Brooklyn said.

“I get that you care about the human citizens as well as your clan. But right now, you need to concentrate on this. You have to let your body finish growing the twins so they will be able to live outside your body.” the man stated.

The red gargoyle agreed with him.

“But maybe your clan could start being here for you more. If they patrolled a little bit less would help ease some stress a little more. I’ll talk to them.” Trowsky said. “I’d rather you start tonight, Brooklyn, on the bed rest.”

He hated it, but he nodded.

Brooklyn went to his room after the exam while Trowsky stayed longer to talk to Goliath. As the leader, it was up to him what his clan did, and Goliath was understanding that Brooklyn needed the bed rest and that he shouldn’t be stressing.

It would only be for a couple of months. The clan would patrol a bit less during the weeks, but still patrol a little bit. It was all for Brooklyn’s sake so he wouldn’t stress worrying about his clan returning safely to him every morning.

Brooklyn had to end up being in bed on Christmas Eve and Day. His clan however were glad to be with him. They stayed home that night.

The babies were due around February 14th, Valentine’s Day. The very day that Brooklyn didn’t want anything to do with right now, with the lack of a female mate in his life. But he would have something to celebrate. He would have two loves of his life around that time to care for.

David ended up buying a smaller TV for Brooklyn to enjoy educational programming and other shows when he didn’t feel like reading or sleeping. He was only allowed up for standing up at his bedtime at sunrise. At sunset, he had to go right back into bed.

All of Brooklyn’s needs were given to him in his room. His food, activities, even bathtime. He had to take more baths now. He even felt the need to have coconut oil on his dried out, itchy skin. Rubbing it onto his stomach felt so good.

The massage lady, Jan also started coming to the castle twice a week now to give him massages, to help ease some of the aches and pains that he went through. It was definitely for the better that Brooklyn was staying off his feet more so now. His back was aching so badly. His ankles swelled something bad too.

Brooklyn was trying to be as informed as he could in the last weeks of his pregnancy. He was more than ready for the twins to be born. He was tired of being treated like an invalid. His hormones were also driving him crazy as well.

Even though he had felt some slight changes in his chest, Brooklyn wasn’t going to have any part of breastfeeding. The babies would be fed on formula after birth. His male ego just wouldn’t allow it.

The clan patrolled less indefinitely, unless they were really needed out there by Elisa. Brooklyn needed them all here to help care for him as much as possible.

Brooklyn was allowed maybe five minutes out of bed a night. It killed his back to stand up.

Dr. Trowsky and Dr. Paula tried some acupuncture on various parts of his body to help with some of the aches and pains without him lying on his rounded stomach. At first, Brooklyn had been put off by it because of the needles, but he found they weren’t as bad as real needles.

He and Dr. Paula were also talking to each other on the phone at times too and a little more, intimately. Brooklyn began to get a feeling that he had a connection to her, maybe. She was a special woman in that she would find him so attractive when she obviously shouldn’t. He was her patient at the moment, but she couldn’t help herself either. There was nothing wrong with being friends though.

……………….

The doctors were now coming once weekly to make sure the twins and Brooklyn were alright.

He was more than ready to get the babies out of his body and start to lose the fat he had gained during the pregnancy. He wanted to be skinny again. He didn’t want to be pregnant anymore.

Brooklyn began looking through the choices of names he had been offered, and even through the baby name book he had gotten at the baby shower. He was so ready to meet his babies.

The clan needed some more females. He hoped he was having at least one daughter.

From the names that he had looked at, for one of the girl names he picked, he chose to honor Angela’s brother’s name, but with naming her Gabrielle. They could call her Gabby, or Briella for short. He also chose Kayla. For boys, he had chosen Randolph and Tony.

Now, all he could do was wait for the special day. His stomach was super big at the stage of 35 weeks. Just a few more weeks.

…………….

Since Brooklyn’s twins were being carried in an artificial womb, it wouldn’t tell him when the kids were ready to be born. Only his doctor would tell him when they were ready to come out, hence the weekly ultrasound visits.

Brooklyn read as many books as possible and watched educational videos on baby care. Fox even allowed him to hold Alex sometimes. He did his deep breathing to help stabilize his breathing when he felt nauseous or nervous, or if the babies were kicking into his ribs.

The closer the birth got, the more scared Brooklyn got. He was so worried if he was going to be a good parent, or if something would go wrong. Did he have the patience to be a good father? He still aimed to find the love of his life that would make a good mother for the twins. She would have to accept the twins as they were if she would love him.

He also worried about Demona coming after the kids. One of them was hers too, after all, but he would make sure that she didn’t get her hands on either one. Living her life was no way to live at all. His kids would be raised into thinking of how to protect humans one day, no matter how they were treated. Goliath would also see to it that way.

Brooklyn was beyond glad that even though he didn’t have a mate yet, he had his clan there to help him raise his twins. In a way, he was lucky he was having twins because they would need a playmate their own age to play with as they came of age. And more baby gargoyles were likely years away from being born.

Even though it had been unorthodox from the very beginning, Dr. Sevarius had actually created a miracle way of having more gargoyle kids, if any of them had cared to use it that way. Gargoyle numbers would never increase the usual way. It took too long of the usual gargoyle breeding way. But likely, the males wouldn’t volunteer right away either. Of course, this had been forced on Brooklyn too.

…………….

Brooklyn mainly sat up in his bed when he was awake. His clan was finding it harder to keep him entertained. His mood swings and cravings began to get ridiculous sometimes. His body was just aching all over. He was also moody about that too.

Dr. Trowsky said that the best position for him to lie in was on his left side when he tried to sleep. Brooklyn wasn’t used to sleeping so much, but he didn’t have much choice. Being in bed so much while dealing with two squirming babies in his stomach took it out of him. Most of his energy was being used up for them. Right now, he needed as much rest as he could get.

Despite how the pregnancy and bed rest was taking its toll on Brooklyn, he and the clan needed to relish these last days of what was considered normal, because when the twins came into the world, all their lives would be changed forever. They all needed to start acting like the babies were already here, but only looking after Brooklyn for the time being.

Brooklyn was glad to have his own TV for viewing to entertain him when his clan didn’t feel like being around him. He was also using his ear phone more too. Everyone in the castle had one on as well in case he needed something. It sure beat having to use to a bell.

The due date couldn’t come soon enough.

…………..

Brooklyn had made it two more weeks in bed, making it to his 37th week. At least by human standards, Dr. Trowsky deemed the twins capable of living outside his body now.

On his next exam, it was in his own room. Brooklyn lodged his complaint.

“Oh! Doctor, I can’t take much more of this! The babies are killing me! My body hurts so much and I just want to get out of bed more. I want to be active again. Please, get them out of me!” he begged desperately. “They kick up into my ribs to where I can’t breathe. They put pressure on my bladder and they press on my internal organs. It hurts me. Please!”

Dr. Trowsky could see the sad, pleading look in Brooklyn’s eyes.

“Brooklyn, I get what you’re saying, but they should stay in there at least another week.” the doc advised.

“Why? Are their lungs developed enough? The books say that babies’ lungs are developed enough by the ninth month. Please, I’m ready.” Brooklyn explained.

“I agree with you. I have some other business tonight, and the next two nights. Can you try to make it at least three more days at least?” Dr. Trowsky asked of him.

“Oh!” Brooklyn winced at a big kick in the belly. “I suppose. I just want this over.” he said.

“I know. You’re tough. Be strong. Just a few more days, son. But I do want you to start wearing heart monitors for the babies. We need to know if they get stressed or anything.” the man advised.

“What are those?” Brooklyn asked.

“I’ll show you.”

The doc reached into his doctor bag and brought out two long tan belts and some pads. “These will go onto your stomach where the babies hearts are located at the best spots. They’ll keep tabs on their heartbeats. They don’t hurt, I assure you.” he explained.

“Alright.” the red gargoyle declared.

The heartbeats were located and the belts were attached around Brooklyn’s middle. He couldn’t help but glare at them. A machine in the room beeped, letting them know that the babies were fine. But if it were to drop or change, Brooklyn was to let them know.

But then, maybe it was better that one of the doctors stayed here, just in case of an emergency. Dr. Trowsky still had other patients to see. Dr. Paula was called in to stay over the next few days. She said she would be happy to do so.

The doc explained to Goliath on the way out that none of them should leave the next few days in case something went wrong. All of them needed to be there for Brooklyn while he waited the three days for the c-section.

The clan was getting antsy themselves about the surgery coming up. They hoped the second-in-command would make it through the surgery.

Brooklyn was also pleased that Paula would be here with him.


	14. Chapter 14

Waiting the next three days was rather nerve wracking. Brooklyn was so miserable. He wanted out of his bed already. 

Dr. Paula was staying at the castle per orders of her boss. The Xanatos’ had no problem with her being there. She was the one that was closest to Brooklyn right now, due to concern. He was her patient. She talked to him to keep him calm and everything. She tried to get to know him better. 

She found he loved rock concerts, motorcycles, and making sure the citizens of New York were safe. He liked leather clothing too. He liked to read as well. He liked most of the foods he was offered, all but pizza. He knew how to plan and strategize sometimes too. Things that could make him a great leader one day. Of course, he had already experienced it, but if Goliath was gone, he would have to step up again. 

Paula was found to love animals, why she worked with them. She wasn’t much of a girly girl, but did like parties. She loved her family and friends. She liked going out when she could. She was very knowledgeable in the field of medicine too. At least she wasn’t like Dr. Sevarius, who lived to do nothing but harm other living beings. 

Brooklyn found her fun to talk to. His clan could barely tolerate him at this point. They were just tired of all the moaning and complaining. They were ready for it to end too, just as he was, but they were ready for him to be out of bed again and to meet the twins. 

“Would you be able to deliver the twins if there was an emergency?” Brooklyn asked her. 

“I could, but it would be better if my boss was here to help.” Paula replied. “He’s more advanced in this field of work. Just a couple more days. You can do it. I have faith in you. Just tell me if there’s anything you need or want.” Paula tried to comfort him. 

Brooklyn nodded.   
……………

The next two nights seemed to take forever for the red male. The twins were just making him more miserable every moment. He tried his best, but his complaining was becoming outrageous. His back was bothering him the most, other than painful kicking and shifting inside him to where he was having problems breathing. They kicked at his diaphragm too much. 

The night before the surgery, Dr. Paula said it was best that Brooklyn didn’t eat anything prior to surgery tomorrow night. His stomach needed to be completely empty, so he would have to be on a liquid diet for one night. 

“I can barely eat as it is. But is there anything I should know before the surgery?” Brooklyn asked her. 

“We usually put animal patients to sleep for their surgeries, but there might be a possibility that you could be left awake for it. If you’re willing to have an epidural, that is.” Paula explained. 

“What’s that?” he asked. 

“You would have to have an injection directly into your spinal area to numb your lower body. If you don’t, we would have to put you to sleep and that’s not good for the babies. We would have to do a surgery super fast to get them out of you. Having you awake means you would get to see them sooner.” she explained. 

Brooklyn didn’t like the idea of a spinal injection, but if he could remain awake during the surgery, it would be better for the health of his twins. 

“Alright. I’ll have the epidural.” he said reluctantly. 

“Following surgery, we’ll give you plenty of painkillers.” Paula said. 

“It’s alright. My stone sleep will take care of my recovery completely. It’s only for one night. I’m ready, if a little nervous.” 

“It’s alright to be nervous.” she stated. 

“I’m excited too.” 

“Are you truly ready to meet your little ones?” 

“Yes. I want them out of my stomach so bad.” he admitted. 

“There’s also something that I need to do before the surgery tomorrow night. I need to talk to your clan, and I need some of your blood.” she said. 

“Why?” 

“To examine it.” 

“Alright.” he replied. Dr. Paula took out a needle and collected some of his blood for analysis. 

She left to go look at the blood sample.   
……………

There was still a lot of night left, but in the case of if something should go wrong, Dr. Paula wanted blood samples from the other gargoyles to see if there was a match should Brooklyn need a blood transfusion. 

She talked to the clan to see if they could all give her blood samples to see if any other of them were blood matches, whether or not they were related. 

“This is for Brooklyn’s health, should something go wrong during surgery. If he lost a lot of blood, one of you would have to give him some of yours, and we need to find a match just in case.” Paula explained. 

The clan reluctantly gave in and they all gave her samples of their blood. Coldstone and Coldfire didn’t as they didn’t have any blood, but wished they could contribute. 

Just before sunrise, Dr. Paula found a match among the clan should Brooklyn need it. It turned out that Hudson and Broadway were matches for Brooklyn’s blood type, but being as old as he was, it would be better if Broadway would be the donor if needed. 

“Just in case, be on standby when we do the surgery tomorrow night, Broadway.” Paula declared. 

“Sure. I’ll do anything for my brother to make sure he makes it.” the turquoise male agreed. 

The clan still greatly cared for Brooklyn, no matter how annoying he had gotten. He was just ready for the twins to be born. They all were.   
…………..

The next night, Brooklyn was escorted to the medical ward. Walking was a hazard, so he was transported by a wheelchair. He was nervous, excited, and anxious. So was the clan. 

The clan and Elisa were waiting patiently in the waiting area. The Xanatos family too. Owen was also going to be an assistant with the birth. They needed the extra hands. Elisa had the night off as she said that a friend of hers was having babies and she needed to be there for them. Her boss had understood. 

In the ward, Brooklyn was being prepped for surgery. 

He had to take off his loincloth for surgery protocol. His hair was tied up into a ponytail and a bun to make sure it would stay out of the way. Next, using ultrasound on his back, a spot was located for the epidural and the large needle was stuck into his spine. He was leaning over Paula when Dr. Trowsky poked it. 

Brooklyn cried out, wincing. “It’s alright. It’ll be gone soon.” the woman doc coaxed. 

Everyone was in surgical scrubs. Even Owen. 

Brooklyn was helped to lie down on his back. He could feel the twins putting pressure onto his organs. He just tried to breathe. He also had a needle in his right hand. 

Soon, he couldn’t feel his lower body. His stomach was sterilized for the surgery. Sterile sheets were raised above his head so he couldn’t see what they were going to do. His last belly surgery, he had been knocked out. He was glad he could remain awake during this one. He also knew he was having this surgery. That last one he had known nothing about till he woke up in stitches. 

He had to keep his arms out at the sides. He also kept his wings underneath him, but his wing hands were not caped. 

The surgery began. Paula stayed near his head to keep him comforted.   
…………..

The clan was so nervous about how things could have been going. 

Broadway was pacing nervously. Goliath stood with his arms crossed. Everyone else was sitting down. Hudson petted Bronx. He whined. “It’s alright, boy. The lad’s a tough one.” Hudson coaxed his pet. 

“Wish we could be there more for him.” Angela said. 

“And we will be, when the twins are finally here.” Goliath replied. “But panicking is not going to help.” 

“I think he’s going to be great father.” Angela said. 

“We know he will be, lass. With us giving him a hand.” Hudson smiled. He was so looking forward to being like a grandfather of sorts. 

“I can’t wait to meet them.” Lex declared. “Alex might be able to play with them growing up too.” 

“Yes, that he can.” David replied as he and his wife came into the room. Alex had been put to bed. 

“Have you heard anything?” Fox asked. 

“No. It should be soon though.” Elisa answered her.   
…………….

Brooklyn tried to keep his cool as he waited patiently for the babies to arrive. 

On the other side of the sheet, Trowsky cut into the abdominal cavity and found the artificial womb. It was found to be attached to a big artery in Brooklyn’s belly. They had to get the twins out carefully. 

The womb was cut into first, and the two fetuses were found. The one on the left was taken out first. The placenta was cut open and there was fluid everywhere, but sucked up. Paula had to go and help. 

The baby’s airway was cleared, and the next moment, there was a baby cry echoing around the room. 

Brooklyn smiled in relief. “What is it?” he asked excitedly. 

“This one is a boy.” Owen announced to him. 

Brooklyn was happy that he had a son, but still wanted a daughter. “How is he?” 

“He just needs cleaning up first, and you can see him.” Paula declared. 

She went off to finish cleaning the boy up. The boy had a more human face and peach skin color. He also had black hair on his head. But he did have reddish wings, and had a tail too. 

Trowsky moved onto the second baby. Soon, there was a second cry in the room. 

Brooklyn had his eyes closed, praying to himself. 

“You have a daughter this time, Brooklyn.” Owen announced. 

Brooklyn breathed in relief. He smiled. He had a daughter after all. It was at that time that Paula brought the baby boy over to see his dad for the first time. 

“How would you like to meet your son?” Paula asked. 

“Yes. Very much.” Brook said. 

He saw the bundle in her arms and she pulled back the towel. As Brooklyn gazed at his son, he saw he almost looked nothing like himself, save for the wings and tail. How could this be? He looked more human than gargoyle. 

The baby girl on the other hand, she was a dead ringer for her father. She had her father’s beak, horns, red color, his wing type, but she also had spurs on her knees, elbows, and wing elbows. She also had a patch of red on her head. It was obvious where she got it from: Demona. 

The baby girl was a complete red one, of having mixed the genes of Brooklyn and Demona. So it was obvious that Demona’s egg had taken. The top of her wings were black too. To most humans, when she was older, just like her father, she could be thought of as a demon too. But he would raise her otherwise. If she was raised by Demona, that would be a dangerous fate for her. 

Owen then brought the other baby around. “How would you like to meet your daughter?” he smiled. Brooklyn nodded. 

After she was cleaned up, she was brought over to Brooklyn as well. He was shocked at how she looked compared to her brother. They didn’t look related at all, at least only by the wings anyway. 

Trowsky began to tie off the artery to make sure there would be no major blood loss when he began to remove the womb out of Brooklyn’s abdominal cavity. He told Owen to be ready to help. Owen nodded and he had to put the baby girl down. 

The womb was removed successfully. There was only minor bleeding from everything. But the twins were delivered and Brooklyn could finally get some relief. He was patched up and moved to a recovery room, where he was finally given his kids so they could finally bond. 

Owen went out to tell the clan. He knew they would be anxious to know of how Brooklyn and the twins were doing. 

Out in the waiting area, it had been over an hour since Brooklyn had gone in for his surgery. The clan was so worried. 

The door finally opened. Owen stepped out in his scrubs. The clan looked to him worriedly. 

“Brooklyn is doing just fine, everyone. He and the twins are bonding now.” Owen declared with a smile. 

“What are they?” Angela asked with excitement. 

“There is one boy and one girl.” Owen replied. 

“Can we see them?” Broadway asked. 

“Yes. Follow me.” he stated. 

The clan had thought that Brooklyn was going to have two girls, but at least there was one. 

When they were allowed into the recovery room, Brooklyn was found to be holding two little bundles in his arms. 

“Daddy loves you both.” he smiled at them. Then he saw the clan peeking in. “Come and meet them.” he said. 

The clan filed into the room, making a line around the bed. 

“Meet your new clan members.” Brooklyn said to the babies. 

“How are you feeling, Brooklyn?” Lex asked. 

“I feel great, Lex. Much better. I don’t feel pain at the moment. I’m full of painkillers.” Brooklyn replied. “I also feel relieved that my kids are now here in my arms.” 

“I’ll bet. It has been a long time coming. We couldn’t imagine the discomfort you were in at the end.” Broadway declared. 

Angela came forward, eager to meet her brother and sister. “So, what are their names?” she asked. 

“Well, I had picked two names for each just in case. Just looking at them, well, the boy is the older one. He’s this one, that looks more like a human. I think he’ll be named… Tony.” 

“He does kind of look like a Tony.” Elisa said. 

“And what of her?” Hudson asked. 

They could all see that the daughter looked like her father more than anything, but had Demona’s deep fiery, red hair. 

“I picked two girl names too. I know I didn’t want her named Rose or anything. I think she looks like… a Gabrielle to me. We can call her Gabby for short. Angela, I had wanted to honor your brother, Gabriel. I just gave her the female version of the name.” Brooklyn explained. 

“That’s so nice of you, Brooklyn. I do miss Gabriel.” Angela declared. She gave him a friendly kiss. 

“Would you like to hold your sister?” he asked. 

“I would love to.” Angela smiled. She took the girl into her arms. “Hi, Gabrielle. I’m your big sister.” 

The little baby opened her eyes and looked up at the new stranger. A purple female was looking down at her. Goliath was also looking at the bundle of joy. He looked more frightening to her. 

“How come that one looks so much more human?” Lex asked. 

“That was the tricky part. Remember, one of the babies was found to be part human?” Dr. Trowsky said, coming into the room. “I think it’s the boy. The girl is all gargoyle.” 

“But how were the babies born like this instead of being born from an egg?” Goliath asked. “That’s usually how our babies are born to us.” 

“There was an artificial uterus inside Brooklyn. He had told me once that he had had a surgery back when he had been captured by the mother. Apparently, a scientist had come up with a remedy to put an artificially created womb inside Brooklyn’s abdominal cavity, and all he had to do was implant embryos in it. And the babies grew like human babies inside it.” Trowsky explained. “But I don’t know who the real mother is to the boy. It was a human though.” 

“We might be able to find out someday.” Elisa said. “It must have been someone who worked for Demona and Dr. Sevarius.” 

“We’ll find out another day.” Brooklyn declared. “Right now, I just want to enjoy the occasion that my twins are now here with us.” 

When the leader held both babies, he welcomed them into the clan. Both babies were passed around the clan to see what they looked like. Soon enough though, they both began to cry. They were given back to their father. 

“I think they’re ready for their first feeding. We have some bottles ready.” Dr. Paula came into the room. 

“I want to give them their first feeding.” Brooklyn announced. 

He gave Gabby her first feeding first. Her cries were more louder. She stopped crying the instant a nipple was put into her mouth. She immediately began to nurse on it. 

Angela ended up feeding Tony his first bottle. Brooklyn couldn’t feed both at once. He was far more mellow than his sister in crying. 

Brooklyn would definitely have his hands full with these little ones. It would be hard being a single parent, but he had the clan to back him up too. 

After feeding, it was time to leave Brooklyn, Gabby, and Tony alone to bond more. Once they were burped, the twins settled down for their first nap outside their dad’s body. 

They were both placed back in their bassinets. Brooklyn felt beyond tired himself. For the first time in a long time, he was able to sleep peacefully. He had some feeling back in his lower body again, but the painkillers kept pain at bay. 

For the rest of the night, Brooklyn would rest in the bed. He fed his kids a couple more times that night.   
…………..

At sunrise, even both babies turned to stone despite Tony even being part human. He evidently still had more gargoyle in him. 

The twins had been born on January 29th. They had been born two and a half weeks early, but it was okay. Twins were usually born earlier than singletons. At least it would also be easy to tell the twins apart too. 

It was also a guessing game when Demona would possibly try to get the twins. She didn’t deserve them. The clan would have to be extra super vigilant now with children to watch over. The same thing went when watching out for Coldsteel as well. 

For all he knew, if Demona took the twins and found that Tony was half human, she would probably kill him and keep Gabby for herself, raising her to be a dangerous gargoyle too. That wasn’t the right life for any gargoyle. To live that way was like losing your soul, your rightful purpose. Demona had lost it a long time ago. 

But, also given if Demona got the twins young enough, she would also rename them too. Brooklyn wouldn’t let it happen. He would never let her get her hands on them without a fight, even if she was a mother to one of them.   
……………

At Nightstone Unlimited, Demona, aka Dominique Destine, was wondering when her babies were going to be born. It should be real soon. Dr. Sevarius couldn’t wait to see them and run tests on them. He wanted to study real baby gargoyles and not just clones or mutated humans. Real baby gargoyles were hard to come by. 

The due date should be close to Valentine’s Day. That was a day that Demona could care less about. She didn’t have a lover anymore anyway. It was better this way. But she was still determined to want to be the mother she wanted to be. She had to get the babies back. She had to find some way to sneak into the castle and get them. Or maybe she could talk Angela into bringing them to her. She could care less about what happened to Brooklyn at this point. 

If he was still carrying them, she could get him back and just cut the babies out of him. They should be able to live outside his body by now. She would keep on trying to always get her children. But, unknown to her, Sevarius had snuck an egg in there that had belonged to another woman. He had wanted a human/gargoyle cross of his own. He wanted the babies just as much as Demona did.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments anyone?


End file.
